Supernatural Adventskalender 2009
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Die Geister die ich rief ...
1. Türchen 1

Willkommen zum

**Supernatural Adventskalender 2009**

**_von_**

**_Mia & Leila_**

Ganz nach alter Tradition, wird jetzt wieder täglich eine kurze Episode aus dem Leben der Winchesters hinter einem der Türchen für euch geöffnet.

In der Rolle des _Sam_ ist hierbei_ Mia_ und in der des _Dean_ eure _Leila_

Viel Spaß und allen eine fröhliche Weihnachstzeit, wünschen euch von Herzen eure Schreiberlinge, die mit Zipfelmütze am Kamin sitzen und Geschichten zaubern ;D

**_~s~  
_**

**Spoiler:** _Staffel 1 – 5_

**Summary:** _Die Geister die ich rief …_

**Disclaimer:** Santa Kripke ist und bleibt (leider) der alleinige Herrscher über Supernatural, wir haben uns die Jungs zu Weihnachten nur mal wieder ausgeborgt, um etwas mit ihnen umzudekorieren

* * *

_**~s~**_

**Türchen eins**

_Dezember 2009 _

...

Kleine Rauchwolken, ein bisschen Asche und ein gelegentliches Beben, das war alles was einen Vulkanausbruch manchmal ankündigte. Der graue Nebel konnte Monate, gar Jahre über dem Gipfel hängen, ein mahnender Bote, den man schnell vergaß, aber irgendwann, da wurde der Schleier dichter, breitete sich wabernd aus und umfing alles mit seinen stickigen Armen. Langsam … schleichend, und doch unaufhaltsam.

Und, gelinde gesagt, war die Luft hier so dick, das man sie fein säuberlich mit einem der vielen Messer ihrer Grundausstattung hätte in Scheiben schneiden können.

Der andere war sauer - stink sauer - hatte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst: kein gutes Zeichen. Das Schweigen seit beinahe zwei Stunden war nicht weniger aussagekräftig.

Und was sollte er selbst verdammt noch mal sagen? Ihm ging es nicht anders. Anstatt nach diesen wunderbar entspannenden 120 Minuten verbaler Eiseskälte langsam aufzutauen, war seine innere Temperatur so in die Höhe geschossen, dass das Thermometer zu platzen drohte – Siedepunkt.

Wenn dieses „beleidigte Leberwurst"- Spiel so weiter ging, gab es bald Tote - das war nebenbei bemerkt keine Voraussage, sondern eher ein Versprechen - Bruder hin oder her, langsam war es genug. Die plötzliche Bewegung neben ihm riss ihn aus seinen finsteren Grübeleien und als wenn seine Reisebegleitung denen gelauscht hatte, tat sie genau das Falsche. Oder das Richtige - je nach Standpunkt und Sichtweise.

Ein Arm hob sich - 98 ° C.

Eine Hand streckte sich aus – 99 ° C.

Finger, die sich am Ausschalter des Radios zu schaffen machten – mehr als genug und der Siedepunkt war schlagartig überschritten. Aus einem leichten Glühen wurde ein brodelndes Aufwallen.

„Lass es an", leise gesprochen, eine deutliche Warnung darin enthalten - und wie üblich war es, als würde er mit einer verdammten Wand quatschen.

_- Klick - _

Das dröhnende Wummern aus den Lautsprechern riss schlagartig ab, hinterließ ein Vakuum aus Stille. Das unausgesprochene:_ „Und wenn nicht …",_ hing provozierend in der Luft.

Okay, das würde schmutzig werden.

Sehr schmutzig.

Mit einem Ruck, quietschenden Reifen und einem protestierend, aufheulenden Motor kam der schwarze Wagen am Straßenrand zum Stehen, rote Bremslichter - ein perfektes Spiegelbild der Wut in den Augen des Einen. Den Mund bereits geöffnet, erstarb jeglicher rüder Ausbruch, als nörgelndes Gehupe von außen dem Fahrer hier drinnen deutlich machte, dass mitten im fließenden Verkehr plötzlich voll in die Eisen zu treten, keine so gute Idee war. Okay, wenn man zwei Wagen inmitten dieser Einöde auf sonst weit und breit verlassener Landstraße als _‚Verkehr'_ bezeichnen wollte.

Die innerlich gebrüllte Antwort an den Fahrer draußen, die dem angehupten dabei durch den Kopf jagte, hätten jedem Dämon der Unterwelt die Schamesröte ins hässliche Gesicht getrieben. Aber warum etwas von der inneren Wut vergeuden, wenn man sie doch an anderer Stelle gut gebrauchen konnte? Die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf dringendere Angelegenheiten. Das Leder des Sitzes protestierte knarzend, als wollte es leisen Einspruch gegen das Kommende erheben, als sich der große Körper darin dem anderen zuwandte.

Für einen Moment herrschte totale Stille. Die Heizung versuchte angestrengt die frostige Atmosphäre zu enteisen - aber vergeblich - Eisblumen wuchsen von Innen und Außen an den Autoscheiben; weitere kühle Vorboten der immer näher kommenden Schneewolken am Abendhimmel.

Die Temperatur sackte nochmals um einige Grad ab, als vier kleine Worte mehr als klar machten, wie gerade der Stand der Dinge im Hause Winchester war.

„Raus aus meinem Wagen!"

_**~s~**_


	2. Türchen 2

Vielen, vielen Dank für die wunderbaren FB und Reaktionen im Forum ***hugs* **- Mia und ich konnten es gar nicht richtig fassen :D

_Viel Spaß_ und weiter geht es mit ...

* * *

**_~s~_**

**Türchen zwei**

Die Worte „Raus aus meinem Wagen" hatte Sam in seinem Leben exakt zweimal gehört. Und beide Male waren sie von John gekommen – was die Wirkung, sie nun von Dean zu hören, um ein vielfaches steigerte.

Wäre er nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte er die Stiche des Messers gespürt, das in seinem Herzen randalierte, so aber funkelte er nur still über die kurze Distanz zu seinem Bruder hinüber, fasste betont langsam zum Radio und drehte es auf volle Lautstärke auf.

Er ignorierte das aufgebrachte „Verdammt, SAM!", öffnete die Beifahrertür und setzte seine Füße genau in eine riesige, halb überfrorene Pfütze. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen stieg er aus und schloss die Tür.

Nur mit viel Mühe gelang es ihm, sich zusammen zu reißen. Er kochte, hätte diesen Arsch am liebsten erwürgt oder auf ihn eingeschlagen. Eine Prügelei, wie sie sie schon so oft ausgetragen hatten – meistens mit ihm als Unterlegenem und Dean als demjenigen, der das Ganze anfing. Aber über dieses Stadium waren sie weit hinaus.

Sie konnten beide nicht in Worte fassen, was sie beschäftigte und jeder Satz kam genau falsch an. Jede Sekunde zusammen spannte ihre Nerven mehr und mehr. Schläge hätten nicht mehr geholfen, um die aufgestauten Emotionen über Verzweiflung, Trauer, Angst und Tod zu mildern. Nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätten.

Bis es eskaliert war.

In Sams Ohren rauschte es schmerzhaft, als der Wagen mit röhrendem Motor davonfuhr, die wummernden Bässe verstummten und die Reifen auf dem nassen Asphalt nichts weiter als ein weit entferntes Wispern waren.

Zurück blieb nur er selbst in der Einsamkeit, die sie zu zweit schon kaum ertragen hatten.

Sam zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu und schob die zu Fäusten geballten Hände in die Taschen. Er hatte eine gute Strecke von zehn Meilen vor sich – wenn nicht noch mehr.

„Wichser!", stieß er bitter aus und beobachtete, wie sein Atem kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht formte. Wunderbar. Überfrierende Nässe und es roch nach Schnee – wirklich. Dean hatte sich keine bessere Sekunde aussuchen können, um seinen Bruder wie einen Straßenköter vor die Tür zu setzen.

Dass er zu einem guten Teil selbst daran Schuld hatte, war im egal. Er wollte einfach nur sauer sein und alles andere vergessen. Nachzudenken war zu schmerzhaft. Es würde bei den Leuten enden, die sie verloren hatten.

Auf seinem Haar spürte Sam nicht viel später die ersten Schneeflocken. Sie setzten sich in nassen, kleinen Flecken auf die braunen Strähnen und sammelten sich so lange, bis sie in einem Tropfen seinen Nacken hinunter gleiten konnten. Die Gänsehaut auf Sams Armen breitete sich über seinen Rücken aus. Die Kälte drang mit jedem Windstoß durch seine nicht gerade wettergeeignete Jacke, ließ ihn schaudern.

Er würde Dean umbringen!

Ungehalten zog er die Nase hoch und vergrub ebenjene ein Stückchen tiefer in seinem Kragen. Mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, wurde ihm nebliger im Kopf. Er hätte irgendetwas essen sollen – oder trinken. Oder sein Handy mitnehmen.

Oder, oder, oder.

Ihm fielen tausende weitere Dinge ein, die er hätte tun sollen und nicht getan hatte, aber sie waren nicht mehr zu einem klaren Zug von Gedanken zu ordnen.

Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in das taube Fleisch seiner eiskalten Hände, als er weiter durch die verschneite Nacht stapfte.

_**~s~**_


	3. Türchen 3

Weiter geht es mit ein bisschen Hagel und Schnee *gg* ... vielen Dank für alle eure FB und die vielen Leser, die sich mit uns ins Abenteuer stürzen _*hugs*_

Eure Schreiberlinge **:D :D**

* * *

_**~s~**_

**Türchen Drei**

Die Musik dröhnte in voller Lautstärke aus überforderten Lautsprechern, zerrte an Trommelfellen und überreizten Nerven.

„SCHEISSE!" Dean brüllte seinen Frust raus, schrie die Frontscheibe in einem kurzen Moment der verlorenen Selbstbeherrschung gnadenlos in Grund und Boden.

Seine Faust schlug einmal gegen das Lenkrad. Ein zweites Mal. Es tat weh, aber das war nur gerecht; sein Baby deswegen zu verletzten, weniger. Er war ein Idiot, sie beide waren das, aber daran war nichts mehr zu ändern, eher würde Luzifer das Feuer unterm Hintern einfrieren.

Mist verdammter! Er konnte Sam nicht mitten im Nichts zurück lassen. Er war vielleicht ein Arsch, aber kein skrupelloser Sadist und es war mehr als nur ein bisschen kalt geworden. Gerade zu Ende gedacht, begann es leise auf das Autodach zu prasseln; kleine Eiskristalle schlugen gegen das Glas, als bäten sie um Einlass und tauchten ganz plötzlich die Umgebung in graupelige Sicht - ganz Klasse. Scheiß Stimmung und dazu noch beschisseneres Wetter.

Sein Fuß ging langsam vom Gas, der Wagen verlangsamte seine Fahrt und doch stoppte er nicht.

Sein Blick ging zur Seite, streifte den leeren Sitz und die Tasche auf den Boden darunter. Dean dachte an die letzten Tage, die letzten Stunden und dem Drang seinem Bruder mehr als nur eine rein zu hauen, dachte an wüste Beschimpfungen, gebrüllte Anschuldigungen und an all das, was wirklich zwischen den Zeilen gestanden hatte.

Himmel – Sam war genau wie John, stur wie die Hölle, unnachgiebig und selbstsüchtig. Damals hatte Feuer gegen Feuer gekämpft und Dean beinahe zu Staub verbrannt. Jetzt - Jahre später - hatte sich daran nicht viel geändert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Dean irgendwie an die Stelle ihres Vaters getreten war.

So ein verdammter Mistkerl von Bruder.

Waren die Flammen des Zorns eben nur noch ein kleines Häufchen roter Glut, loderten sie jetzt erneut auf, versengten jegliches Mitgefühl und verbrannten die Sorge im Inneren zu Asche - wie so vieles in letzter Zeit.

Die Finger verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad und ohne weiter nachzudenken trat er das Gaspedal voll durch. Dean scherte sich nicht um durchdrehende Reifen, schlechte Sicht, oder den aufheulenden Motor. Scheiß auf alles! Sam kannte den Weg und es würde dem arroganten Schnösel helfen, etwas klarer im Kopf zu werden. Wo war das brillante Genie von früher geblieben, das für alles eine Lösung hatte, selbst für das scheinbar Unmögliche? Vielleicht fuhr es ja bei ihm vorbei und nahm ihn als Anhalter mit.

Meile um Meile raste der schwarze Schatten vom Abend in die kommende Nacht und ließ den anderen weiter hinter sich zurück.

_**~s~**_

Das erschöpfte Knacken des Kühlers war das einzige Geräusch, gemischt mit dem gleichmäßigen Rieseln des Schnees auf das Wagenblech. Das lärmende Radio hatte schon vor einer Weile gedankenschwerer Stille platz gemacht. Dean saß – endlich ankommen am Ziel ihrer Fahrt - zurückgelehnt im Sitz und beobachtete den schwerelosen Tanz der Flocken im Licht der Scheinwerfer, sah dem Wandel der Umgebung von tristem Grau, zu unberührtem Weiß zu. Beinahe als verdeckte man alle Sünden der Menschen mit einem Leichentuch.

Das Haus lag dunkel und verlassen, nur die Lampe brannte neben dem Eingang, ein kleiner persönlicher Willkommensgruß für die Brüder. Seufzend schlossen sich Deans kalte Finger um den Griff der Tür, ehe sie nach kurzem Zögern die eisige Luft und ihre frostigen Boten ins Innere des Wagens ließen. Er verharrte einen Moment, genoss die totale Stille um ihn herum, lauschte dem totalen Fehlen jeglicher Zeichen der Zivilisation oder des Lebens überhaupt. Alles wie mit Watte gedämpft. Ruhe und Frieden legten lindernd ihre Arme um ihn und zogen ihn ins Freie, ließen seine Füße einen anderen Weg als ins warme Haus suchen.

Dean schloss seine Jacke, vergrub sich tief im aufgestellten Kragen und seine Hände in den Taschen und lief quer Feld ein los, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

_**~s~**_


	4. Türchen 4

*reinschnei* ... heute nur ganz schnell etwas in den Kalender geschoben und wieder raus gehuscht ... Danke ihr Süßenfür all die lieben Worte und FB ***knuddel***

Viel Spaß, _eure beiden Chaoten ;) _

* * *

_**~s~**_

**Türchen Vier**

Die klirrende Kälte, Schnee, Hagel und Wind hatten Sam nicht nur äußerlich in einen Eisklumpen verwandelt – auch sein Gemüt war abgekühlt. Er vermied an die folgende Konfrontation zu denken, während er pitschnass und steif gefroren durch den Schnee tappte. Er spürte seine Füße nicht mehr, aber das war kein Wunder, weil Turnschuhe gemeinhin nicht wasserdicht waren und Schnee nun mal die Angewohnheit besaß, zu schmelzen.

Seufzend strich er sich die Strähnen aus der Stirn und verzog das Gesicht, als durch die Bewegung die Haut an seinen Knöcheln aufriss.

Das Schneetreiben machte es ihm schier unmöglich zu sehen, wo er war und wie lange er noch durch diese gottverlassene Gegend laufen musste. Er kannte den abgesägten Baumstumpf, war oft genug daran vorbeigejoggt, wenn Dad sie morgens zum Training schickte, doch ihm war nie wichtig gewesen, wie weit weg vom Haus sich der Baum befand. Sein Fixpunkt war eine andere Stelle gewesen.

Wieso mussten sie es immer um Weihnachten herum zur Katastrophe kommen lassen? Warum hatten sie immer in den Wintermonaten mit Verlusten zu kämpfen?

Diesmal zog Sam die Nase nicht wegen des Schnupfens hoch.

_**~s~**_

Als das Haus – mit dem geparkten Impala davor - endlich in Sicht kam, atmete der durchgefrorene Winchester merklich auf. Gute zehn Meilen hatten ihn zwar auf ein normales Level an Selbstbeherrschung zurückgebracht, aber noch nicht so weit, dass er sich bereit fühlte, Dean gegenüber zu treten.

Er wog ab, ob es besser war, sich ins Auto zu setzen, doch die Gefahr blieb in seinem Hinterkopf. Wenn er einschlief – ohne Schlüssel und damit ohne Heizung – dann war sein Weg umsonst gewesen und Dean konnte morgen versuchten, in den gefrorenen Boden ein Loch zu heben oder es sich an seinem Scheiterhaufen gemütlich machen.

Stolpernd erreichte Sam die unverschlossene Tür und rettete sich in die Wärme. In Bobbys Kamin brannte ein kleines Feuer, gerade kurz vor dem Verlöschen und die Verlockung, ein paar Scheite aufzulegen war groß - aber Sam vertraute auf die alte Gasheizung, die auch ihr Zimmer im Obergeschoss in eine angenehme Temperatur tauchen würde.

Wenn Dean das Zimmer schon besetzte, dann konnte er immer noch umdrehen und hierher zurückkommen.

Mit quietschenden Schuhen und Wasserpfützen hinterlassend schleppte er sich nach oben, torkelte durch die Tür und ließ sich bäuchlings auf das Bett fallen. Klasse. Kein Dämonenblutentzug, aber totale Erschöpfung.

Sam machte Anstalten, sich aus der Jacke zu schälen, aber sein Nacken- und Schulterbereich war so verspannt, dass er einfach das Gesicht in den Kissen vergrub, die Hände über den Kopf legte und die Augen schloss.

Sie konnten sich um alles andere morgen kümmern.

Vielleicht war Bobby dann hier …

Vielleicht würden sie irgendeinen dämlichen Weg finden, sich zu vertragen. Der Streit schlug ihm seit geraumer Zeit auf den Magen, aber um ihn zu beseitigen musste er alle Sinne beisammen haben.

Dean würde diese Nacht noch überleben … andererseits konnte er auch mal den ersten Schritt tun.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sam völlig verwirrt und unruhig eingeschlafen war.

_**~s~**_


	5. Türchen 5

Ein schönes Wochenende euch allen, viel Sonnenschein und jede Menge Vorweihnachtsfreude … Bis morgen zum nächsten kalorienfreien Winchester Naschtürchen, das sogar ein längeres werden dürfte, wenn alle Schuhe ordentlich geputzt sind ;)

Viel Spaß und _LG _

...

* * *

_**~s~**_

**Türchen Fünf**

Der Schnee knarzte unter seinen Sohlen, sein Atem kam in kleinen Rauchwölkchen aus seinem Mund und seine Haut im Gesicht brannte unter den eisigen Fingern des Nachtfrostes. Doch Dean fühlte sich gut, seltsam klar, wie nun auch der Nachthimmel über ihm. Kleine Funken blitzen hoch oben auf, jeder Stern eine verlorene Seele, der die Zurückgeblieben grüßte. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei dem Gedanken, wanderte ins Hier und Jetzt, zu denen die noch an seiner Seite waren - oder es zumindest sein sollten.

Seine Beine trugen ihn zurück, kannten wie automatisch den Weg, den er hätte blind gehen können. Hier war sein Zuhause, hier fühlte er sich lebendig und sicher.

Als er auf den kleinen Weg zu Bobbys Haus einbog, traf er auf die halb zugeschneiten Spuren seines Bruders, oder besser auf die von Bigfoot. Sam war also angekommen. Eine etwas länglich verwischte Schlangenlinie im Schnee verriet, dass nicht nur der Impala Probleme gehabt hatte, die vereiste Kurve vor der Einfahrt richtig zu nehmen.

Ein freches Grinsen huschte über seine Züge, das allerdings schnell wieder verschwand, bei dem Gedanken, einer erneuten Konfrontation unmittelbar bevor zu stehen. Dean war es leid zu streiten, er war müde und erschöpft und er hasste dieses Ungleichgewicht zwischen ihnen, dass früher oder später beide zu Fall bringen würde. Nur würden aufgeschürfte Ellenbogen und Knie wohl weniger das Resultat sein.

Im Haus brannte kein Licht, aber die leicht schwankende Fährte führte zum Eingang – gut, Sam war also im Warmen. Aber Dean verspürte nicht unbedingte den Drang diesem Beispiel sofort zu folgen und zog sich dort hin zurück, wo niemand ihm Vorwürfe machte, es keinen Streit gab – in die stille Zuflucht, die seine schwarze Lady ihm bot.

Dean saß dort … Minuten, Stunden - wer wusste das schon, ließ gelegentlich den Motor an um nicht ausversehen unter der alten Decke aus dem Kofferraum zu erfrieren und grübelte nach, drehte sich dabei gedanklich immer wieder im Kreis und seufzte schließlich erschöpft auf. Sein müder Blick, ging immer wieder zum leeren Sitz an seiner Seite; sah dort Sam neben sich, den Sam von früher - seinen _kleinen_ Bruder, der jetzt ein viel zu großer war.

Ohne nachzudenken hatte er plötzlich die halb unter dem Beifahrersitz liegend Tasche auf dem Schoß - Sams Laptop. Als er sie neben sich schob, rutschte ihm dabei das Gerät ein kleines Stück aus der nun halb offenen Mappe. Na Klasse – nicht, dass Sam jetzt auch noch dachte, er wäre wieder auf asiatischen Internetseiten mit ganz speziellen Landschaftsbildern unterwegs gewesen.

Grinsend schob er ihn wieder zurück und sah nur beiläufig die Ecke eines Fotos aus einer der schmalen Seitentaschen blitzen. Nur zögernd zupfte er es heraus und sah betreten auf das verschlissen Abbild seiner eigenen Kindheit. Eines der wenigen Fotos, die es davon gab und ein mehr als Besonderes dazu, wenn man die zwei lachenden Gesichter drauf bedachte.

Brüder - Familie.

Seine Finger konnten sich nicht von dem Stück abgegriffenen Papiers lösen, fuhren unbewusst immer wieder die Konturen nach.

Er selber hatte dieses Bild auch, dachte, Sam kannte es nicht …

Ganz langsam beugte er sich vor, tastete unter seinem Sitz herum, suchte und fand ein kleines, in schützendes Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen.

So lange her … ein ganzes Leben.

Zittrige Finger lösten behutsam das Stück Schnur, was alles zusammenhielt – vielleicht auch ihn - glitten über weiches Leder, das zum Vorschein kam und über geschlossene Seiten.

Immer noch unschlüssig es zu öffnen, blitze es plötzlich kurz im Rückspiegel auf und riss Dean aus seinen Gedanken. Die aufleuchtenden Scheinwerfer kündigten die Rückkehr des Hausherren an. Der Jüngere konnte förmlich die gerunzelte Stirn sehen, denn der lebende Schatten hier im Wagen war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Klappende Türen, genickte Begrüßungen und ein wissender Blick seines besten Freundes machten das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein komplett. Vor der Familie konnte man sich nicht verstecken. Schon merkwürdig, wie Bobby zu ihrem Oberhaupt geworden war, demjenigen, dem ein Augenblick genügte, um alle Lügen zu enttarnen und jegliche Mauern einzureißen, ganz einfach weil er der Weiseste und Klügste unter ihnen war, zu dem alle aufsahen, den sie respektierten und wie einen Vater liebten.

„Würdest du aufhören Löcher in die Luft zu starren und einem alten Mann dabei helfen aus diesem verdammten Auto zu kommen?" Fluchend zerrte und zog der Ältere an seinem fahrbaren Untersatz - der kleineren Ausgabe - ehe der Jüngere ihm zu Hilfe eilte.

Minuten später war die grummelnde Fracht verladen und abfahrbereit, die neue, behindertengerechte Kutsche verschlossen und alles fertig für die Rückkehr an den heimischen Herd. Sich im Impala zu verstecken, war wohl keine Option mehr, da Bobby ernstlich Probleme hatte, sich über den verschneiten Untergrund zu bugsieren. Ohne zu fragen übernahm Dean das Steuer, warf das Buch, das er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, auf Bobbys Schoß und mühte sich die wenigen Meter zum Haus mit seiner Ladung ab - hier musste dringend Abhilfe geschaffen werden.

Keuchend schob er den Älteren hinein, spähte nervös um die Ecke und atmete erleichtert auf, als das sie das Wohnzimmer leer vorfaden.

„Was ist passiert, Junge, und wo ist Sam?" Leise, aber nicht weniger eindringlich.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Bier? Ich könnte jetzt eines vertragen…", mit diesen Worten stürmte Dean aus dem Zimmer, nicht bereit für die Standpauke die folgen würde, oder für Erklärungen oder … _ach verdammt_.

Schweigend trat er zum Fenster hinüber, versteckte sich unsinniger Weise in der dunklen Küche vor Antworten und war dankbar, dass Bobby es anscheinend für den Moment dabei beließ.

Die zerstrubbelte, vom Schlaf noch wankende Gestalt, die dort vor ihm im Spielbild der Scheibe auftauchte, hatte gerade noch gefehlt. So tat er nichts als Schweigen, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihn einfach übersehen würde.

**_~s~_**


	6. Türchen 6

_*Mit einem dick gefüllten Stiefel herein schneit*_ Horch, was kommt von draußen rein, es wird doch nicht der Nikolaus sein ;)

Hm, wenn ich richtig sehe, steht hier eine ganze Reihe von geputzten Schuhen, also will ich mal nicht so sein und das sechste Türchen zum öffnen vorbereiten. ^-o

_**Wir wünschen allen Leser dieser Geschichte, einen wunderschönen 2. Advent und einen fleißigen Nikolaus dazu.**_

*Plätzchen und heiße Schokolade für alle bereit stellt und weiche Kissen auf dem Lesesofa verteilt*

Viel Spaß, wünschen euch von Herzen, eure Weihnachtswichtel …

_Mia und Leila_

**~s~**

**

* * *

~s~  
**

**Türchen Sechs **

Sams Hunger hatte ihn schließlich aus dem Bett getrieben, das längst kein angenehmer Ort mehr war. Mit Müh und Not hatte er sich warme, trockene Kleidung angezogen, aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Er fühlte sich wie vom Zug überfahren und konnte den Nacken kaum bewegen, während seine Nase lief und er den alljährlichen Taschentuchkonsum steigerte.

Zögernd musterte Sam die Gestalt, die am Fenster stand, bemerkte gar nicht, dass er der gleichen Analyse unterzogen wurde, wie er dastand mit den Händen in der Hosentasche und hochgezogenen Schultern. Ganz der geschlagene Welpe.

Mein Gott, es war kurz vor Weihnachten und sie hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen!

Konnten sie nicht ein einziges Mal dieses Fest der Liebe als normale Brüder begehen? Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und um eine Ausflucht zu haben, schob er das auf den Hunger. Hastig zog er eine Scheibe Toast aus der Tüte, ging bis zur Tür und hielt inne.

Dean hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

„Sorry", murmelte Sam in Deans Richtung und wusste nicht recht, was genau er damit meinte. Sein Auftauchen, ihren Streit … die Situation? Dean sollte sich etwas davon aussuchen. Erst mal brauchte er selbst dringend etwas Wärme, während er über all das nachdachte.

Wenn sie nur nicht immer ihre Emotionen so hoch kochen lassen würden …

Leise schob Sam sich ins Wohnzimmer, fand es leer vor und wunderte sich, wohin Bobby verschwunden war. Mit seinem Rollstuhl konnte er wirklich keinen Preis mehr abräumen, was das Verstecken anging.

Mit der krümeligen Scheibe in der Hand setzte er sich auf die Couch, schob die Füße unter die abgewetzte Decke und lehnte sich zurück. Die ersten ruhigen Minuten seit sie hier angekommen waren. Die ersten ruhigen Minuten seit Wochen. Sie waren wie auf der Flucht gewesen … von einem Ort zum nächsten, von einem Fall zum anderen. Alles, nur um zu vermeiden, dass sie ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit bekamen.

Genau dieses Gefühl machte sich bemerkbar, als Sam jetzt an seinem Essen herumknabberte. Der Hunger war ihm schon wieder vergangen, so plötzlich wie er sich gemeldet hatte.

Seufzend legte er das Stück Brot weg, streckte die Füße aus und stutzte. Vorsichtig schob er die Falten der Decke auseinander und starrte auf ein in Leder gebundenes Buch.

Bobbys? Wäre nicht verwunderlich, denn der alte Herr hatte langsam keinen anderen Platz mehr als die Schlafgelegenheit seiner beiden Pseudo-Neffen.

Neugierde packte den jüngsten Winchester.

_**~s~**_

Dean hörte das leise Schlurfen seines Bruders, der offensichtlich die Wärme am Kamin suchte, das leise Quietschen der kaputten Sofafeder beim Hinsetzen, dann ein Rascheln – die alte Decke und Stille. Nur gelegentlich explodierte leise ein kleiner Harztropfen im Feuer, das mit knisternden Feuerzungen an seiner frisch aufgelegten Nahrung leckte.

Draußen hatte es von Neuem angefangen zu schneien, dichter diesmal. Die Flocken wirbelten gegen das Glas, in dem Dean das warme Flackern aus dem Wohnzimmer gedankenverloren beobachtete - wirbelten hin und her, genau wie all die Dinge in seinem Kopf.

Nur wenige Meter waren die Grenze zwischen Allein und … na ja, Familie.

_‚Sorry' _– Es tat ihm ebenso leid, aber es zu sagen, machte es nicht besser, oder die letzte Zeit ungeschehen, machte ihrer beider Fehler nicht vergessen und nahm den Schmerz des Verlustes von ihnen.

Sie mussten reden, dringend – aber dafür war keiner von ihnen gerade bereit und eine weitere Nacht würde wieder daraus bestehen, stundenlang die Bilder von geifernden, nach altem Blut und Tod riechenden Höllenhunden zu verdrängen, das Gefühl des fauligen Atems im Nacken zu ignorieren und vor allem daraus, die Körper der Menschen, die ihnen neben Bobby am nächsten standen, in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen.

Feuer …

- Knack – ein weiteres Stück Holz zerbarst unter der Hitze, ließ Dean zusammenfahren und sich selber im Spiegelbild der Fensterscheibe irritiert betrachten: Dunkle Augenringe, blass, selbst hier im gelb leuchtenden Halbdunkel, mehr als deutlich zu sehen und eine Schramme über dem Auge, die jedem Boxer vor Neid hätte grün werden lassen.

Das Leben konnte so schnell vorbei sein, die Fahrkarte zur Hölle schon in der Hand, wartete man nur noch, bis der Schaffner vorbei kam, um einen vor den nächsten Zug zu werfen. Kurz und knapp gesagt, das Leben war manchmal einfach nur Scheiße.

Mit dieser glorreichen Erkenntnis und seinem schief grinsenden Ebenbild, das dem anscheinend aus vollem Herzen zustimmte, drehte er sich um, ging das kleine Stück bis zur Schiebetür, lehnte sich kurz an den Rahmen und beobachtete still die Silhouette des braunen Haarschopfes, der halb schräg an der Rückenlehne lag, das Gesicht dem Feuer zugewandt.

„Mir tut es auch Leid …", zu leise, um wirklich gehört zu werden, aber dennoch gesagt und auch so gemeint.

Damit drehte sich Dean um, ging lautlos die Stufen der Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer, im Rücken die tanzenden Dämonen der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart.

_**~s~**_

Langsam schlug Sam die erste Seite auf, sah nichts als unbeschriebenes Papier und blätterte noch einmal um.

Wieder nichts. Nur eine weiße Seite, die rechteckig im Dunkel zu leuchten schien.

Erst drei Seiten später war ein eingeklebtes Bild zu entdecken, das ihm sogar als Umriss allzu bekannt war. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, setzte kurzzeitig aus und raste dann davon, als würde er gerade einen Marathon laufen.

Er hatte immer angenommen, sein Abzug wäre der einzige dieses Bildes gewesen, aber das konnte nicht sein. Das Foto, das er besaß, hatte völlig abgegriffene Kanten und war dreimal gefaltet gewesen, um jederzeit in irgendeine Tasche zu passen – dieses hier war zwar abgegriffen, aber ohne Knicke.

Ungewollt zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu einem Lächeln. Es war sein einziger Rettungsanker gewesen, wenn das Leben ihn Richtung Einsamkeit oder Verzweiflung gelenkt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass irgendwo dort draußen jemand war, dem er wichtig war.

Jemand, den er immer anrufen konnte.

Jemand, dem er vertrauen konnte.

Nachdenklich berührte Sam die Abbildung seiner Kindheit, spürte die scharfen Kanten an seiner Haut. Unter dem Foto stand in Deans Handschrift nur ein Wort: „Familie."

Wann hatten sie das alles verloren? Wann waren aus ihrer Familie zwei Brüder geworden, die sich alleine durchschlagen wollten? Kompromisslos auf dem eigenen Standpunkt beharrend …

Bewusst langsam schloss er den Deckel des Buches und strich über das Leder. Das hier war etwas Privates, das ihn nichts anging. Es war nicht ein Tagebuch wie das von Dad, das Hilfe oder Rat auf jedes übernatürliche Problem versprach.

Es war …

Ja, was war es eigentlich?

Sam kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, die inzwischen trocken und rissig geworden war und auf den Kontakt mit seinen Schneidezähnen zu empfindlich reagierte, um angenehm zu sein. Es war nicht richtig, in Deans Sachen herum zu schnüffeln.

Aber er wollte es wissen.

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf drängte ihn so sehr, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Sam legte das Buch zurück auf die Couch, genau in die Kuhle, die sich hinter seinen angewinkelten Beinen gebildet hatte und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins.

Richtig oder Falsch war etwas, worüber er sich oft Gedanken gemacht hatte, in der letzten Zeit. Leider war es völlig egal, was er tat – er hatte ein angeborenes Talent dafür, immer das Falsche zu tun oder die Situation noch zu verschlimmern und sich selbst damit mehr Probleme zu machen. Wie ein Skorpion, der sich selbst zu Tode sticht, wenn er in unausweichliche Gefahr gerät.

Scheinbar hatte sein eigener Stachel ihn schlecht erwischt (nicht einmal das bekam er richtig hin!) und er war nur gelähmt, aber nicht getötet von seinem eigenen Gift.

Möglicherweise wäre das besser gewesen.

Möglicherweise.

Sam schaffte das unmögliche Kunststück, sich auf der Couch herum zu drehen und tastete nach dem Buch. Was, wenn es nicht nur ihm so ging, dass er seine Familie vermisste?

Er brauchte Klarheit.

Stöhnend und ungeachtet der protestierenden Schultermuskeln streckte er seinen Arm aus, schaltete die kleine Lampe auf dem voll gestellten Tisch ein und begann zu lesen.

**_~s~_**


	7. Türchen 7

**Türchen Sieben **

**_~s~_  
**

_Wie fängt man so was an? _

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, das war noch nie mein Ding, wohl eher das meines kleinen Strebers von Bruder. _

_Aber eines ist klar, mir bleiben exakt noch 143 Tage oder 3432 Stunden – aber wer zählt das schon genau – und ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ich dir einige Dinge erzähle, versuche, etwas von mir zu hinterlassen, auch wenn es nicht viel sein wird, denn bis auf den Impala habe ich nichts. Eigentlich erschreckend, wenn man es genau betrachtet. Wenn ich gehe, bleibt nur ein Name … ein kleines Echo unter vielen. _

_Ich weiß, du versuchst alles, meinen Hintern zu retten, aber genauso sicher weiß ich auch, dass ich dich aufhalten werde. Gott steh mir bei, ich halte dich auf … _

_Tja, so stehen die Dinge nun und jetzt sitze ich hier, halte diesen Stift in den Händen und überlege, was zur Hölle ich schreiben soll. _

_Wie beginnt man etwas, das bald endet? _

_Ich habe tausend Dinge im Kopf - Bilder, Namen, Geschichten und Erlebnisse, einiges wichtig, vieles nicht - Dinge, die du nicht kennst, die niemand mehr kennt, weil keiner mehr da ist … _

_Wenn ich so überlege, ist es gar nicht so einfach, sich überhaupt an eine Zeit zu erinnern, wo du nicht da warst, nicht Teil meines Lebens, meiner Aufgabe. _

_Tja, okay, wie beginnt man also etwas, das bald endet, wenn nicht besser als am Anfang und dem Moment, wo mein Dasein als heiß geliebtes Einzelkind ein neunmonatiges Ultimatum bekam… _

_Hier also Dean Winchesters Version von:  
_

_**Da ist was im Anmarsch **_

_**oder … **_

_**- Ein großer Tag für einen noch ganz kleinen Bruder -**_

_(Ha, Brüderchen, sag nicht, dass ich kein Talent besitze, der Titel alleine ist schon geil …) _

_… _

_Heute ist es genau 25 Jahre, 7 Monate und 11 Tage her, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal traf und damit zum großen Bruder wurde. _

_In dem Moment, in dem du meinen Finger versucht hast mit deiner kleinen Hand zu erwürgen, da wusste ich, wir würden ein spitzen Team sein. Okay, damals dachte ich wohl eher an Dad, dich und Football, aber – ach, du weißt was ich meine … _

_Schon komisch, manches vergisst man nie, ganz egal wie, klein man ist. Moms runder Bauch und du darin. Man, konntest du treten und boxen – ein Kämpfer, damals schon. Ich habe mich zu Tode erschrocken, als ich die Beulen sah, bis sie mir erklärte, dass es dein Fuß war, der mich da gerade erwischt hatte und du noch ein bisschen drin bleibst, ehe du zu mir kommen würdest. Die Idee, das du da raus platzen könntest - Horror, für einen Zwerg wie mich damals, glaub mir. _

_Als ich sie dann plötzlich mitten in der Nacht vor Schmerz schreien hörte … _

_Mann, hatte ich einen Schiss, als Dad mich ganz aufgeregt aus dem Bett geholt hat und nur in eine Decke gewickelt zu unserer Nachbarin brachte, die grinste, als ob Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen fallen würden - Rose Petterson hieß sie, glaube ich, eine Frau die Kuchen backen konnte, dass man dafür sterben wollte - mein Gott - der Apfelkuchen mit Sahne: Okay, okay, sorry, ich komme vom Thema ab … _

_Aber den hättest du mal probieren müssen. _

_Ernsthaft. _

_Okay, ich hör ja schon auf, obwohl – Mist - Mein Magen knurrt … _

_Lauf nicht weg, bin gleich wieder da, ich wette Bobby hat versucht, noch etwas Kuchen zu verstecken. Ha, das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich den nicht finde. Moooment- _

_Wieder da und weiter geht's … _

_Suche erfolgreich, wie sollte es auch anders sein. _

_Ich stand also da, nur im Schlafanzug, die halbe Nachbarschaft auf den Beinen und Dad, der nur kurz meinte, dass sie jetzt das neue Baby abholen fahren würden. Er ist noch halb mit Hausschuhen ins Auto gesprungen, die Haare wild zerstrubbelt und das Hemd verkehrt herum an. Wäre Mom dann nicht noch kurz zu mir gekommen und hätte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben, ich wäre vor Sorge wahnsinnig geworden – versteh so was mal als Knirps mit vier Jahren, wenn alle vor Freude und Erwartung durchdrehen, weil jemand, den du liebst, sich quält. Aber als sie meine zitternden Finger nahm, sie auf ihren Bauch legte und ich dich spürte, da war alles wieder gut, denn bald war ich nicht mehr allein. _

_Am Nachmittag durfte ich zu euch. Ich weiß noch, mir sind fast die Augen raus gefallen, als wir durch das Krankenhaus marschiert sind – Dean Winchester mit einem Strauß strahlend gelber Sonnenblumen in den Armen, der größer als er selber war. Blumen – ich - kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich bin damit fast gegen die Zimmertür geknallt, weil ich nichts gesehen hatte. _

_Aber Dad war da, hat mir geholfen und mich Gartenzwerg dann zu euch hoch gehoben. _

_Ich hatte ihn bis zu diesem Augenblick nie weinen sehen … _

_Mom war so wunderschön, wie sie da saß, wie ein Engel, das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen sanft wiegend. Du hast geschlafen und warst so klein, hattest ganz knubbelige Haut, aber seltsamer Weise glatte Hände. Ich habe mich gar nicht getraut, dich anzufassen, bis Dad mich auf den Schoß nahm, und ich dich das erste Mal in die Arme gelegt bekam. _

_Ein wahnsinns Gefühl, nichts kommt dem gleich, gar nichts … _

_Mein Herz ist dabei fast aus der Brust gesprungen, als du die Augen aufgemacht hast - ganz winzige - und versucht hast, etwas zu erkennen. _

_Weißt du, wie stolz ich da war? _

_Ich bin es noch - stolz, dein Bruder zu sein. Und egal was passiert, ich bereue nichts. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt, Sammy. _

_Vielleicht bist du irgendwann auch ein Dad, der seinem Jungen die Welt zeigt. Bitte versuch es, dein Weg, sich von allem zu lösen, war vielleicht doch nicht der schlechteste und ich möchte, dass du ihn wieder gehst. Lass den ganzen Kram hinter dir und beginne neu, suche dir eine wahnsinns Frau, die einem tollen Kerl, wie wir es sind, würdig ist und lebe, habe Spaß, einen Sack voll Kinder und gib den Zwergen einen Kuss von mir, erzähle ihnen von ihrem verrückten Onkel und bringe ihnen die gleichen Dummheiten bei, wie ich es bei dir getan habe. Vielleicht mag ja einer meine Kassetten und dir somit den letzten Nerv rauben. Ein schöner letzter Wunsch oder - aber so weiß ich, dass du mich nicht vergisst. _

_Der Tag deiner Geburt war der Beginn meines Lebens: Eines mit vielen Stolpersteinen, aber auch eines, dass mir einen ganz besonderen Menschen schenkte, den großzuziehen mir ein Vergnügen war, auch wenn du das Gegenteil denkst – oh man, ich sehe dich gerade vor mir, die Stirn kraus gezogen und den Kopf schüttelnd – aber es ist die Wahrheit, der Ältere hat immer recht, denk dran. _

_Ach noch was … Es war mir ebenso eine besondere Freude, dass das erste Wort, was du damals gesprochen hast - neben meinem Namen - ein verbotenes Schimpfwort war. Als großer Bruder war das meine besondere Aufgabe und Pflicht, für die ich einen Orden verdient hätte. _

_- Dean -_


	8. Türchen 8

Guten Abend an alle fleißigen Leser, ich muss mich wieder einmal für das späte Posten entschuldigen, heute ist irgendwie der Wurm drin *stöhn* …. Okay, aber bevor es los geht möchte ich mich für all diese wunderbaren Reviews von euch gestern bedanken, ich bin aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus gekommen, zumal mich dieser winzige Eintrag wirklich Nerven gekostet hat *grummel* … Aber, was schwafel ich euch zu, ihr wollt Nachschub und hier ist er … nur vorweg noch eine kleine Kleinigkeit: alle Sammoholiks müssen sich leider noch etwas gedulden, wir begleiten heute noch einmal Dean, den ich, ganz speziell für dieses Türchen, ausnahmsweise an Mia ausgeliehen habe. Sie hat die Buchseiten wirklich fantastisch mit Deans Gedanken gefüllt und ich gestehe, eine Träne blieb bei mir nicht aus …

Also _*Taschentücher bereitstellt_*

Viel Spaß, eure Schreiberlinge

* * *

**_~s~_**

_**Türchen Acht**_

**_~s~_  
**

_Man sollte nicht glauben, dass ich mich an Weihnachten hinsetze und noch eines dieser merkwürdigen Erinnerungsstückchen verfasse – alles, damit du nur nicht vergisst, dass es mich gab. _

_Du bist gerade unter die Dusche und das ausnahmsweise als Erster, so dass genügend heißes Wasser da sein müsste, um mich das hier fertig bringen zu lassen. Und ich kenne dich: du wirst es bis zum letzten Tropfen verbrauchen, nur, um mir eines auszuwischen. Von meinen Todeswünschen hältst du nicht mehr viel, wie du mir ja erst gesagt hast. Aber das macht nichts, es ist besser, es normal zu Ende zu bringen, als dass du deine Ansprüche zurückschraubst, nur, um es mir Recht zu machen. _

_Klar, ab und zu ist das ganz angenehm, aber auf Dauer? Wir würden nicht glücklich werden damit. _

_Der Schokoriegel von dir liegt neben mir auf der Couch und mein Magen fängt langsam an zu knurren. Wenigstens das Öl für mein Baby kann ich noch eine Weile aufheben. Ein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk seit Langem. _

_Ein kleines, das von Herzen kommt – das ist viel wichtiger als alles Geld der Welt. Da kann Bela sich dreimal nackt in Geld auf ihren Seidenlaken rollen. Sie kann sich auch keine Familie davon kaufen. _

_Aber diese Geste erinnert mich an unser erstes, gemeinsames Weihnachten. Es war genauso überschattet vom Tod wie dieses hier … düster, trist … wir hatten keinen Weihnachtsbaum und Dad war völlig neben sich. _

_Wir haben nicht viel gesprochen in dieser Zeit, eigentlich … um genau zu sein, habe ich gar nicht gesprochen. Mir war nicht danach. Dad hatte nur die Jagd im Kopf und ich habe nicht verstanden, was er will und warum er so panisch versucht, jeder Stadt den Rücken zu kehren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich unser abgebranntes Haus schon fast ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr gesehen – live. In meinen Träumen war es jede Nacht. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, nicht essen, nicht weinen – es war zum verrückt werden. _

_Ich wollte schreien und toben und Dad die Schuld geben, aber dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich das nicht konnte. Wenn ich ausrasten würde, wer wusste, ob er dann noch mehr Alkohol trinken würde? Es war nicht okay, dass ich mir als Kind von fast fünf Jahren Gedanken darum machen musste, was dann passieren würde. _

_Also suchte ich mir einen anderen Weg. Wenn Dad abends aus dem Haus war und du im Bett warst, habe ich mich hingesetzt und aus Zeitungspapier Sterne ausgeschnitten. Sie sahen eher aus wie verkorkste Kreise, aber ein paar Zacken sind dran geblieben. Hier ein blauer Stern, da ein gelber … in der Zeitung waren genügend zackige Himmelslichter abgebildet, um mir die abendliche Beschäftigung zu sichern. _

_Ich wollte wieder ein Weihnachten mit meiner Familie. Mir war klar, dass ich euch zusammenhalten musste. Dad entfernte sich zu weit von uns und du warst zu klein, um ihn zurück zu holen. Ich musste ihn für dich halten. _

_Bevor ich schlafen ging verstaute ich die Sterne unter meinem Kopfkissen und wartete auf den nächsten Abend, die nächsten Stunden alleine. Drei Tage vor Weihnachten hatte ich alles ausgeschnitten, was es gab – sogar einen Weihnachtsmann. _

_Na ja … das mit dem selbst Aufzeichnen war nicht so mein Ding, also musste ich immer warten, bis ich irgendwo die passenden Bilder fand. _

_Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten bastelte ich ein Mobile mit den Sternen und Zahnstochern, die in einem kleinen Schüsselchen im Motelzimmer standen. Dads Draht war mir dabei zwar eine große Hilfe, aber eher dafür, mir die Finger zu zerstechen. _

_Am Tag vor Weihnachten … am Weihnachtsabend konnte ich kaum schlafen. Ich tigerte im Zimmer umher, weckte dich unzählige Male auf, bis Dad mich ins Bett schickte und sich zu mir setzte. Es war lange her, seit er das getan hatte und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er war doch nicht so weit von uns entfernt, wie ich dachte. _

_Am Morgen war ich der erste, der auf war. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, das Mobile an dem Reisebett zu montieren, in dem wir dich herumschleiften und dein fröhliches Gegacker war Belohnung genug. Du warst noch so winzig und hattest keine Ahnung, warum wir ständig umher zogen. Ich wollte nur, dass du etwas Beständiges hattest, das dir das Gefühl von einem Zuhause gab. Etwas Sicherheit. _

„_Frohe Weihnachten, Dad" – ich hatte meine Stimme so lange nicht benutzt, dass sie fremd in meinen Ohren klang. Für Dad und dich scheinbar auch. Dein Gebrabbel brach ab und Dad schoss hoch, als hätte ich ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten. Diesmal war er es, der kein einziges Wort sprach und mich einfach zu sich zog. _

_Eine kitschige Erinnerung, was? _

_Aber du solltest sie kennen. Das Mobile ist bei Missouri geblieben. Ich denke nicht, dass du dich daran erinnern kannst – aber ich kann es und es war ein wichtiger Punkt. Weihnachten gehörte der Familie. Ich weiß, wir haben nicht oft alle gemeinsam um einen Baum gesessen – manchmal hatten wir nur das Dach des Impalas über dem Kopf … aber meistens waren wir zusammen. _

_Und wenn ich an Weihnachten mal etwas stiller bin oder war, dann lag es an dieser Erinnerung. _

_Genug geschwafelt, ich kann hören, dass die Dusche nicht mehr läuft und du mit Sicherheit gleich wieder hier drin stehen wirst. Das Spiel ist schon aus, aber wir haben noch einen langen Abend vor uns. Vielleicht ziehen wir noch mal los und holen uns ein Bier oder ein Abendessen, wenn wir einen Laden finden, der auf hat. _

_Und dann setzen wir uns unter deinen improvisierten Tannenbaum mit den Duftbäumchen, trinken Eierpunsch und genießen diesen Abend. _

_Den letzten dieser Art. _

_Behalte ihn in Erinnerung und solltest du nächstes Jahr alleine sein: geh zu Bobby. Oder Ellen und Jo. Bleib nicht alleine – denn du bist nicht allein. _

_- Dean – _


	9. Türchen 9

Hi ihr lieben, auch wenn es schon herbe Proteste gab und auch bestimmt noch geben wird, wir enthalten euch Sammy noch etwas vor *gg*

Viel Spaß dennoch mit einem etwas ruhigeren Türchen, zurück in der Gegenwart – oder doch Vergangenheit? Hmm, lasst euch überraschen ;)

_LG _… eure Schreiberlein

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen Neun**_

**_~s~_  
**

Wenn man Schneeflocken anstelle von Schafen zählte, wurde man eher verrückt als wirklich müde. Eine Erkenntnis, zu der Dean bereits vor einer halben Stunde gekommen war, die ihm aber auch nicht wirklich weiter half. Er konnte sich einfach nicht lösen von dem sanften Tanz der Flocken draußen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Müdigkeit war nicht sein Problem, da war er weit drüber hinaus …

Gemächlich vergrub sich Dean noch ein kleines Stück tiefer in der wärmenden Umarmung seiner Bettdecke. Die Kälte des Winters hatte er aus seinen Knochen vertreiben können, aber das erfrorene Gefühl, ganz tief im Inneren, blieb. Was ihn wirklich vom Schlafen abhielt, waren keine Alpträume oder die Angst vor den Dämonen, der Meute geifernder Killer, die ihn jagten – nein, es war das kleine Bild, die zwei lachenden Gesichter, das vorhin in seiner Hand gelegen hatte.

Er wünschte, er hätte es jetzt bei sich und nicht im Wagen gelassen - das Buch, mit dem Zwilling dazu, lag vergessen irgendwo bei Bobby. Meistens vertrieb ein kurzer Blick darauf das Gefühl erdrückender Einsamkeit, das auf seinen Schultern lastete, jetzt gerade mehr denn je.

Fast beiläufig glitt sein Blick über das Bett am Fenster. Die Decken waren zerwühlt, beinahe als habe Sam auf, aber nicht in ihnen geschlafen. Der Haufen zerknüllter, in einer Pfütze zusammen geschobener, patschnasser Klamotten, trohnte wie ein anklagender Wachhund davor. Na Klasse, jetzt kam auch noch das schlechte Gewissen dazu, das bisher erfolgreich ins hinterste Eckchen verdrängt worden war.

Optimal gelöst, Winchester.

Seufzend wälzte er sich ein Stück umher, suchte vergeblich nach seiner Lieblingsposition, in der kleinen Kuhle der Matratze, die zeigte, dass ihm dieses Unikat wie angegossen passte. Grummelnd schob er sich noch ein Stück weiter in das Nest aus Decken, bis er es murrend aufgab, die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und widerwillig die Füße auf den kalten Dielenboden stellte. Das Bettzeug mit sich ziehend, dabei wärmend um die Schulter geschlungen und halb in seinen Schuhen hängend, stolperte er hinüber zum Fenster.

Wie aus Reflex lauschte er, ob er den anderen geweckt hatte, bis ihm sein Irrtum wie ein Holzhammer gegen den Hinterkopf schlug. Man konnte nichts wecken, was einem aus dem Weg ging und verständlicher Weise die Gesellschaft des Kamins eine Etage tiefer vorzog.

Dean holt tief Luft, legte die Stirn an das kalte Glas und ließ seinen Blick über das unberührte Weiß der Landschaft gleiten. Sein Atem kondensierte dabei an der Scheibe und formte kleine frostige Gebilde aus wässrigem Kristall.

Als Sam noch ein Winzling war, hatten sie genau hier gestanden, aufgedreht wegen dem ersten Schnee des Jahres, dicht aneinander gedrängt, und dieses Schauspiel gemeinsam beobachtet. Die Augen des Jüngsten leuchtend vor Wissensdurst, exakt zwei Sekunden lang, bis eine kleine Zunge blitzschnell an der Scheibe klebte, um zu kosten, ob dieses Eis auch nach Erdbeere schmeckte.

Die Ernüchterung, dass nasse Scheibe eben nur nach dieser schmeckte, musste dann selbstverständlich mit heißer Schokolade verdrängt werden, gefolgt von einer Schneeballschlacht im Freien, bei der Sam in seinem Schneeanzug aussah wie ein explodierter blauer Wischmopp.

Mann, hatte Bobby damals was einstecken müssen, die Geschosse waren nur so durch die Luft gehagelt und die Einheit Winchester hatte nach eiligst angeforderter Hilfe, in Form ihres Generals, Haus hoch gewonnen - das Lachen hatte man meilenweit hören können.

Rückblickend waren das mit Abstand die schönsten Zeiten gewesen, wenn sie hier waren, wenn selbst John sich eine Auszeit nahm und nur Vater war – eine Rolle, die er sich nicht oft gönnte. Sam war so aufgeregt gewesen, hatte nicht recht begreifen können, dass ein Lachen im Gesicht ihres Dads eigentlich etwas Normales hätte sein müssen, es aber doch niemals war.

Was hätte Dean dafür gegeben, jetzt sein Buch zu haben, diese kleinen Bruchstücke aus der Vergangenheit festzuhalten, um sie nicht verloren zu sehen und sei es, einfach nur um zu wissen, dass es sie in diesen Seiten später irgendwo gab.

_**~s~**_


	10. Türchen 10

So ihr Süßen, wie ihr sicherlich mit bekommen habt, ist bei Mia und mir gerade Ausnahmezustand und wir haben kaum Zeit zu posten oder ins Forum zum Antworten eurer FB zu kommen. Bitte verzeiht, wir freuen uns dennoch über jede Zeile und jeden Leser, auch wenn wir es gerade nicht so zeigen können, wie wir wollen _*hugs*_

Ich hoffe, wir bekommen das die nächsten Tage etwas besser hin, aber die Hölle scheint wirklich gerade auf Erden ;) und wir mitten drin *seufs*

Damit ihr aber ein klein bisschen was zu ‚naschen' habt, hier das nächste Türchen … jaaaa, es ist eines mit Sam ;)

Wir grüßen euch alle ganz lieb und hoffen, dass am Wochenende mehr Zeit für alles ist.

Eure Schreiberlinge …

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen zehn **_

_**~s~**_

Sam ließ seinen Zeigefinger als Lesezeichen zwischen den Seiten ruhen, während er zu dem Bild zurückblätterte. Sein Kopf war heiß, fühlte sich schwer an.

Diesmal war weder fehlende Helligkeit noch etwas anderes daran Schuld, dass er nur Umrisse sah – nur die Tränen in seinen Augen, die sich versuchten über den Damm zu kämpfen.

Familie.

Dean musste das hier vor dem letzten Weihnachtsfest geschrieben haben. Vor seinem Tod. Vor seiner Zeit in der Hölle. Als die Welt noch halbwegs in Ordnung war und er – Sam – ihm einfach sagen konnte, dass er sich seinen Bruder wieder wünschte.

Der Wunsch war nie verschwunden. Sam hatte gespürt, wie sehr Dean mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte nach seiner Rückkehr und er kam nicht mehr an ihn heran. Aus Frust über diese Distanz hatte er den einfacheren Weg gewählt und sich selbst eingeredet, dass es an der Zeit war, loszulassen, seine eigenen Schritte zu machen und sich nicht dem Rückschritt zu ergeben, den ein wieder aufgetauchter großer Bruder bedeutete.

Jetzt wusste er, dass man sich Monatelang etwas einreden und am Ende hier sitzen konnte, um es zu bereuen.

Er bereute die vergeudete Zeit. All das Misstrauen und die Streitereien, seine Fehlentscheidungen und die Zeit, die sie getrennt verbracht hatten. Es war keine Stärke, sich von seiner Familie loszusagen und rücksichtslos voran zu gehen.

Es wäre Stärke gewesen, zu Dean zu stehen und zu akzeptieren, dass sich manche Dinge nie änderten, einfach, weil sie fest in ihnen verankert waren. Sie hätten an den Problemen arbeiten müssen, statt davonzulaufen.

Es gab keine „andere Familie" mehr, kein „nicht alleine". Bobby und Dean waren die einzigen beiden Menschen, die ihm nach der Tragödie noch geblieben waren. Nach einem sinnlosen Tod – und er war drauf und dran, sie auch zu verlieren.

„Bist du okay, Junge?", hörte er die brummige Stimme von der Tür her und nickte hastig, ohne aufzusehen. Die Räder setzten sich quietschend in Bewegung, tauchten am Rande seines Sichtfeldes auf und Sam wandte sich ab.

Er legte den Arm auf die Rückenlehne, stützte das Kinn in seine Ellenbeuge und schloss die brennenden Augen. „… bin okay", murmelte er undeutlich.

Bobby nahm es kommentarlos hin, rollte noch etwas näher und streckte die Hand aus, bis er Sams Schulter erreichte. „Du solltest schlafen."

„Nein … ich …" Seine Stimme brach und sein Magen machte einen Purzelbaum.

„Von Selbstvorwürfen wird es nicht besser, Sam. Versuch zu schlafen und rede morgen mit ihm."

„Und wenn er mich nicht sehen will? Wir haben uns … Dinge an den Kopf geworfen …"

„Weil ihr beide verletzt seid. Es würde mich wundern, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, nach dem-„ Bobby unterbrach sich selbst und seine Hand drückte kaum merklich Sams Arm. „Gib nicht auf. Das hier" – Bobby schlug sacht auf das Buch – „ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass es nicht zu spät ist für euch zwei Sturköpfe."

Sam nickte, biss sich auf die Lippe und vergrub die glühenden Wangen etwas tiefer in den Falten seines Pullovers. Er redete sich ein, es wäre nur das Fieber, das ihn so überreagieren ließ, aber sich selbst etwas vorzumachen, war schwer … vor allem, wenn man Minuten vorher noch genau darüber nachgedacht hatte, welche Auswirkungen so etwas hatte.

Diesmal leise, entfernten sich die Räder auf dem Parkett und eine Tür wurde ins Schloss gedrückt.

Alleine mit seinen Gedanken rollte Sam sich zitternd auf der Couch ein, das Buch in den Armen wie einen Schatz. Tränen sammelten sich in dem kleinen Winkel neben der Nasenwurzel, überwanden den Hügel und tropften auf das Kissen.

Er hatte es so satt, den starken, unabhängigen Winchester zu spielen, der niemanden brauchte.

_**~s~**_


	11. Türchen 11

Lieben Dank allen, die auch ohne Verlinkung diesmal her gefunden haben *hugs*So Sorry ... wieder einmal ^^

Viel Spaß und bis morgen ...

_LG_ Eure Schreiberlinge

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen elf **_

**_~s~_  
**

Leise schlichen Füße über kalten Boden, nur gedämpft durch dicke Socken. Das Haus lag still, schlief mit seinen Bewohnern: Außer einem, der einfach keine Ruhe fand.

Dean bog in der Dunkelheit um die Ecke, wusste genau, wo sich die Kante der ersten Treppenstufe befand, lauschte kurz – alles war still - ehe er weiter wie ein Einbrecher durch ihr Zuhause geisterte und seinen Weg nach unten fortsetzte.

Er war müde, hatte Hunger, ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen und - … wollte wissen, ob es Sam gut ging. Lungenentzündung zu Weihnachten war keine so schöne Bescherung.

Als er den schmalen Streifen flackernden Lichtes unter der Tür hervor scheinen sah, achtete er angespannt auf ein Zeichen aus dem Inneren, einen Grund sich umzudrehen und seinen Hintern schleunigst wieder hoch zu schaffen.  
_  
__Feige – _schaltete sich sein Gewissen ein. Und er, Dean Winchester, hatte sich nie, aber auch niemals, leichtfertig als feige hinstellen lassen. Zumal es nicht einmal ansatzweise der Wahrheit entsprach, er wollte Sam einfach nur nicht wecken, falls dieser schlief.

_Feigling – _meine Güte, ob das Mal jemand abstellen konnte.

Augen rollend war er dabei, seine Route zu ändern, vom Kühlschrank zur Tür, die Wohnzimmer und Küche teilte, überlegte es sich doch noch kurz anders, drehte mit flotter Sohle um, griff ein paar der bröseligen Kekse von der Anrichte und zwei Scheiben trockenes Brot aus der dazugehörigen Tüte und stopfte sie abwesend in die Taschen seiner Sweatjacke. Man konnte ja schließlich nie wissen.

Schneller als ihm lieb war, stand er wieder vor der Trennwand aus Holz, hatte den Griff in der verspannten Hand und bewegt sich doch keinen Millimeter.

_Angsthase –_ jetzt war es aber wirklich genug mit dem Mist!

Sich selber einen Schubs gebend, murmelte er leise: „Man mach schon Winchester, es ist nur eine dumme Tür." Und damit schob er sie auf, ganz langsam, so dass die Schienen, die das Holz hielten, nicht den leisesten Mucks von sich gaben. Vorsichtig steckte er erst den Kopf hindurch, schob den Oberkörper nach und suchte mit den Augen den Raum ab.

Kein Sam - bis er einen Fuß entdeckte, der über der Sofalehne hing und bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er jetzt auch im schummrigen Licht des Kaminfeuers einen dunklen Haarschopf, der halb im Kissen vergraben an der anderen Seite vorspitze.

Ohne den geringsten Laut schlich er vorwärts Richtung Sofa, zögerte kurz und blickte schließlich über die Rückenlehne.

Die Luft seiner Lungen entwich mit einem überraschten Keuchen. Schock und Unglaube fegten durch sein Inneres, ließen Dean schwankend nach dem Möbel vor ihm greifen, um nicht im wahrsten Sinne die Bodenhaftung zu verlieren.

_Verdammt,_ er hätte etwas essen sollen.

Und dieses Mal brauchte sich sein vorlautes Gewissen nicht zu melden, er wusste auch alleine, dass dies nur eine Ausrede war.

Er hatte vieles erwartet, nur nicht das: Sam lag halb eingerollt, insofern es seine Größe irgendwie zuließ, hatte einen Arm als Stütze unter dem Kopf und den anderen über der Brust liegen, das kleine lederne Buch fest an sich gepresst – Deans Buch – seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Der jetzige Sam hätte es so gar nicht mehr lesen sollen, würde es nicht mehr verstehen.

Oder doch?

Stirnrunzelnd musterte der Ältere das Gesicht des Schlafenden. Alles an Sam schrie förmlich nach jemandem - oder etwas – strahlte Einsamkeit aus. Der Schlaf gab Verborgenes preis, offenbarte sonst so gut Verstecktes, umschlossen von Mauern aus härtestem Granit. Kurz fragte Dean sich, ob es mit ihm genauso war, ob er Sam im Schlaf das zeigte, was unmöglich auszusprechen war.

Er sah so jung aus …

Noch feuchte Tränenspuren glitzerten auf fieberroten Wangen – Deans Blick glitt weiter – die Hand, die das kleine Büchlein hielt, oder besser, umklammerte, schien es nie mehr loslassen zu wollen. Samuel Winchester hatte vieles nicht erleben dürfen, was für andere alltäglich war: Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit liebender Eltern, ein Zuhause, Sicherheit oder Familie. Bei Dean war das anders, für ihn waren diese Erinnerungen kleine Lebensadern, die ihn zusammen hielten und zum ersten Mal hasste er sich dafür, sie beinahe alle egoistisch nur für sich behalten zu haben. Hätte es etwas geändert? War der große Bruder Schuld an dem Wandel des Jüngeren, der Katastrophe, die kam?

Wie viel hatte er gelesen?

Ganz langsam ging er um das Möbelstück, samt schlafender Auflage herum und setzte sich leise auf den Boden davor und starrte abwesend in das Feuer, die ruhigen Atemzüge des anderen in seinem Rücken.

Und wieder flochten Vergangenheit und Gegenwart ein untrennbares Netz. In Sams Nähe fühlte er sich wohl, geborgen und gebraucht, zumindest war es einmal so gewesen. Zu einer anderen Zeit, aber demselben Ort.

**_~s~_**


	12. Türchen 12

*leise rein schleich*

Oh weh, das Türchen hat ganz böse geklemmt :O

*für alle eine große Schale Kekse hinstellt, das Kapitel zum Lesen bereit legt und gaaanz leise wieder raus schleicht*

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen zwölf**_

**_~s~_  
**

Der Schlaf war anfangs alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Unruhig hatte Sam sich herumgewälzt, den Kopf tiefer ins Kissen gedrückt, dann wieder eine neue Stelle gesucht, unbewusst auf der Jagd nach Kühlung in einem Moment – im nächsten wollte er nur Wärme.

Dann aber hatte sich die Präsenz im Raum verändert. Die knisternde Leere füllte sich mit etwas, was wie ein Beruhigungsmittel auf Sam wirkte und endlich entspannte er sich genug, um tiefer in den Schlaf abzudriften. Es war so normal, dass er gar nicht begriff, was es war.

Erst als der Morgen langsam dämmerte, kam auch sein Verstand zurück und er blinzelte heftig, um die Augen öffnen zu können – und starrte direkt auf einen dunkelblonden Hinterkopf, knapp einen halben Meter von sich entfernt.

Erschrocken zuckte Sam und sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als würde er über kleine Wellen in einer Straße fahren – oder Achterbahn fahren.

Sein großer Bruder saß auf dem Boden, ein Knie angewinkelt und den Arm darauf gestützt, in den Fingern ein Bild, das er gedankenverloren musterte. Er wirkte nicht mehr so ruhelos wie noch ein paar Stunden vorher und auch nicht ärgerlich.

Sam hob den Kopf ein Stück und schielte über Deans Schulter hinweg auf das Bild. Er kannte es nicht und auch die Situation und Umgebung war ihm unbekannt.

Verwirrt schaute er in Deans Gesicht, bemerkte aber die Abwesenheit und schwieg weiterhin, während er sich zurücksinken ließ. Das war mehr als merkwürdig. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten sie sich noch angeschrieen, wären sich beinahe an die Kehle gegangen und hatten sich schließlich im Streit getrennt und jetzt saß Dean hier.

Der Dean, der ihn auf die Straße gesetzt hatte.

Nicht, dass Sam wirklich noch sauer war, er wollte sich nur die ganze Absurdität vor Augen führen.

Leider half das auch nicht gerade, damit er verstand, was vor sich ging.

Ein leises Lachen, mehr ein kurzes Grollen in Deans Kehle, ließ ihn den Kopf drehen. Seine eigene Stimme war tonlos, kaum hörbar: „Was hat es mit dem Bild auf sich?"

Vielleicht hatte Dean ihn nicht gehört.

Vielleicht wollte er auch nicht antworten.

Etwas weniger optimistisch drehte Sam sich zur Seite und schob das Lederbuch dabei unter sein Kissen. Dean hatte es längst gesehen, aber bis er fertig war mit lesen würde er es nicht hergeben.

_**~s~**_

Dean spürte das langsame Erwachen hinter sich, kleine Bewegungen und zaghaftes Auftauchen aus erholsamem Schlaf. Es reichte schon, wenn sich einer die Nacht mit Grübeleien um die Ohren schlug und den alten Rekord im Wachbleiben um Längen brach.

Der Ältere konnte exakt den Augenblick ausmachen, als seine Anwesenheit bewusst wurde, jegliche Unbeschwertheit oder Vertrautheit hinter ihm fast gänzlich wich. Selbst ohne es zu sehen, wusste Dean, dass sie ersetzt wurden durch Misstrauen und Argwohn und wieder einmal war er nicht sicher, welche Reaktion folgen würde: Flucht? Streit oder schlimmer?

Aber es blieb still, und etwas Neues gesellte sich zu der schweigsamen Runde – Neugierde.

Dann eine gewisperte Frage, kaum lauter als das langsam ersterbende Knistern der Flammen.

Deans Blick glitt über die Fotografie in seiner Hand, ein Bild aus dem kleinen Buch, das lose zwischen den Seiten geklemmt hatte – zum Befestigen war er nicht mehr gekommen – und dachte zurück…

Sam hatte das Buch und somit auch dieses Stück Vergangenheit - … er würde es ihm zum Lesen lassen, so viel war er seinem Bruder schuldig, aber ob für mehr noch Raum war?

Langsam stand Dean auf, den Blick fest auf die Flammen vor ihm gerichtet und schwieg, als ein merklich erschütterter Sam zusah, wie dieser dabei war zu gehen...

**_~s~_**


	13. Türchen 13

Einen wunderschönen Sonntag und dritten Advent wünschen wir all unseren Lesern, die trotz unserer dürftigen Anwesenheit bei uns vorbeigeschaut haben und uns so liebe Nachrichten, Reviews und Grüße hinterlassen haben *Gruppenhugs* … Auch wenn gerade das gestrige Türchen etwas geklemmt hat, werden wir dennoch weiterhin versuchen euch zeitnah mit Lesestoff zu versorgen. Lieben Dank auch für die Story Alerts – das hat ein dickes Grinsen auf unser Gesicht gezaubert.

Wir wünschen euch noch einen schönen Abend und machen es uns bei euch auf dem Lesesofa bequem …

Viel Spaß eure Schreiberlinge :D

_**~s~**_

Besonders liebe Grüße auch in die USA an unsere _**kleine Weihnachtselfe Vonnie**_ *gg und Winchester Monster hugs* in den tiefen Schnee und die Kälte des Winters dort ...

**Eine Story Empfehlung**, für alle hurt Lesefans: **Somnambulist **by _Vonnie836_ - ein Kracher, das letzte Kap (*hust* ;) eigentlich alle) war ziemlich bitter und seeeeeeehr genial *extra hugs* für den kleinen Schreibeteufel (keine Sorge wegen Spoilern, die Geschichte ist angesiedelt zu Beginn Staffel 2 - obwohl, wer hier mit ließt, braucht sich deswegen auch keine Gedanken machen *lool*)

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen dreizehn**_

**_~s~_  
**

Orange, Rot und hier und da etwas Blau – Farben des Feuers. Wärmend in einem Moment, im anderen todbringend.

Dean blickte hinab, auf das zaghafte Glimmen in dem alten Kamin vor ihm, Ruß hatte das Mauerwerk und alles um die Feuerstelle schwarz gefärbt – Schwarz, der Farbe des Todes.

Noch ein kleines Stück mehr senkte er seinen Kopf, hob die Hand und starrte auf den winzigen Teil Vergangenheit, gebannt auf vergilbendem Papier. Diesen Augenblick würde es auf ewig geben, nur die Personen darauf nicht …

Seufzend riskierte er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, sah Sam dabei aber nicht direkt in die Augen; er wusste auch so, dass Hoffnung und eine stille Bitte darin zu lesen waren.

Gab es noch Hoffnung? Was für ein Wort, für etwas, an das keiner so recht glaubte. Aber anderseits: Engel hatte auch niemand für die Wirklichkeit gehalten.

Außer ihre Mom … ebenso ein Opfer des Feuers.

Und Sam war ihr so verdammt ähnlich.

So zeigte Deans kleine morgendliche Bestandsaufnahme nichts anderes, als die Nacht zuvor: Der Jüngere sah nicht gut aus, nicht nur die kräftezehrenden letzten Wochen hatten tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, Verlust und Kummer hatten es ebenso, gemischt mit Sorge um den anderen. Dean wusste, dass Sam nicht damit klar kam, dass er sich wie immer verschloss, nicht über jene Explosion und deren Folgen redete. Das Bisschen was gesagt wurde, war mehr gebrüllt worden und hatte gründlich dafür gesorgt, dass die Wunden offen blieben, der Schorf darauf kein heilendes Pflaster sein konnte.

Früher hätte Sam einen Weg gefunden - nur früher war lange her, die Winchesters andere gewesen.

Aber wie hieß es doch so schön: viele Wege führen nach Rom.

Tief Luft holend drehte er sich wieder zurück, schob das Bild in eine seiner Taschen und ging, die grün-braunen Augen seines jüngeren Bruders im Rücken, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment in tausende kleine Stücke zerfallen.

Als er ein paar Minuten später wieder zurückkam, war es immer noch still, bis auf ein kaum zu hörendes Geräusch, das Dean zusammenzucken ließ. Um dem Jüngeren die Gelegenheit zu geben sich zu sammeln, schob er die Tür etwas lauter als nötig wieder zu, tat so, als würde er nicht mitbekommen, wie Sam sich hektisch über die Augen wischte, als er das Sofa mit polternden Schritten umrundete.

Die Arme voll beladen mit Holzscheiten für den Kamin, machte er sich daran die Vorräte wieder aufzufüllen. Er lief ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, ehe er zufrieden nickte, der Glut ihr Frühstück gab und sich zurück auf den Boden setzte, an das Sofa lehnte und in seinen Jacketaschen kramte.

Die Hände nun beladen mit Keksen und jeweils einer bröseligen Scheibe Tost, teilte er seine Notreserve und reichte sie über die Schulter. „Du musst was essen." Ruhig, nicht fordernd oder bestimmend.

Und zittrige Finger griffen zu.

Dean kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass trotz des Schauderns, eine enorme Hitze von dem Anderen abstrahlte. _Fieber_. Leises Rascheln und Bewegungen hinter ihm – Sam hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt, sein Nest aus Decken jedoch nicht verlassen.

Gemächlich machten sie sich beide über ihre kleine Mahlzeit her, sagten kein Wort, ließen ihren Gedanken freien Lauf, versunken im Anblick der zu neuem Leben erwachten Flammen.

„Ich habe es von Ellen …", tief Luft holend fuhr er fort: „Das Bild." Langsam holte er es wieder hervor, fuhr mit dem Finger liebevoll an der Kante entlang.

Gebannte Stille hinter ihm.

„Schon seltsam das ich das vergessen hatte - aber Ellen …", ein schwaches Grinsen auf den Lippen fuhr er fort: „Sie wusste von meinem kleinen Projekt -…" Ein Wink mit dem Kopf Richtung Kissen und dem kleinen Schatz darunter, machte klar was er meinte.

„Diese Frau, nichts kann man - … konnte man - vor ihr verbergen."

Traurigkeit legte ihre Schatten über die lachenden Gesichter der Fotografie und eine Frage hing in der Luft, die nicht ausgesprochen werden musste.

„Nach Dads Tod … es war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir dort waren. Damals als Mom starb, wie müssen eine Weile bei Ellen geblieben sein, aber das ist eine Zeit an die ich mich kaum erinnern kann und will." Eine kleine Pause folgte in der der Ältere seine Gedanken zu ordnen schien. „Wir waren an so vielen Orten, bei so vielen Fremden. Ich konnte sie irgendwann einfach alle nicht mehr auseinander halten. Im Grunde war ich zufrieden, wenn ich wusste, wie die Schule hieß in der wir gerade mal wieder für zwei Wochen steckten."

Wieder Stille und nur das leise Knacken der Holzscheite, die den kalten Morgen in eine angenehme Wärme tauchten.

„Ich konnte mich immer an eine freche kleine Göre erinnern, die mit uns zusammen in einen Sandkasten saß. Himmel, ich muss acht gewesen sein oder so, aber wusste keinen Namen mehr, keinen Ort, bis Ellen mir etwas auf die Sprünge half." Ein Grinsen huschte über seine Züge. „Das hier ist Jo …", ein sanfter Stupser auf das kleine, blonde und über beide Bäckchen frech grinsende Mädchen, „… du sitz ein Stück neben ihr und hast dir kurz darauf eine mit der kleinen Schaufel gefangen, weil du ihr in die Quere kamst bei ihren Bauprojekt." Ein tiefes Lachen von Dean unterstrich die Freude auf dem Bild. „Der andere, bildhübsche Kerl bin ich wie man unschwer erkennen kann, und zwar nachdem sie mir eine Schaufel Dreck ins Gesicht gefeuert hatte – hitziges Temperament war wohl noch nie ihr Problem gewesen."

Das Lachen im Gesicht des Älteren blieb und doch wandte er sich ein kleines Stück ab, verbarg, den Kummer, der sich feucht in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelte. Seine Finger hielten das winzige Stück Papier umklammert, der Daumen sanft auf die glänzende Oberfläche gelegt, fast wie eine zärtliche Berührung an der Wange des Kindes, der Frau, die Jahre später einen qualvollen Tod starb, um sie alle – ihn - zu retten.

„Ich vermisse sie." Beinahe lautlos und doch ein Schrei dessen, was in mehr Worte gefasst unmöglich eine Weg über seine Lippen fand.

_**~s~**_


	14. Türchen 14

Ho ho ho … wir wünschen all unseren Lesern, die dieses Fest feiern, noch ein besinnliches Rest-Weihnachten und hoffen, ihr habt eine schöne Zeit im Kreise der Familie.

Habt vielen Dank für all die lieben Weihnachtswünsche, E-Mails, Grüße und Nachrichten *hugs* aber vor allem für eure Geduld mit uns - bitte verzeiht, dass es mit dem Adventskalender dieses Jahr so plötzlich ins Stocken kam, aber wir waren beide gesundheitlich etwas angeschlagen und vom Pech verfolgt, weswegen wir nicht weiter in der Lage waren zu schreiben und was mich betrifft überhaupt zu posten oder online zu kommen, auch wenn wir es gerne gewollt hätten. Ich selber komme langsam wieder auf die Beine und verspreche euch, auch im Namen von Mia, dass wir diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall fertig machen werden, auch wenn wir über das eigentliche Ziel, den 24. Dezember, schon deutlich hinaus geschossen sind.

Um euch aber den 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag noch etwas zu versüßen, gibt es hier schon einmal zwei weitere Türchen – immerhin noch an Weihnachten *lool*

Liebe Grüße und gute Besserung auch an _Vonnie_ in das verschneite Amerika :)

**Merry Christmas**

_**~s~**_

_Mia und Leila_

* * *

_**~s~**_

**Türchen vierzehn**

**_~s~_  
**

Sam ließ sich ein Stück zurücksinken, starrte wortlos an die Decke und versuchte, sein Herz aus der Gegenwart des Presslufthammers zu befreien, der daran arbeitete. Für ein paar Sekunden war er nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder seine Stimme dazu zu überreden, zu gehorchen.

Dean hatte die letzten Tage viel getan, von nicht zu schlafen, über sich zulaufen zu lassen, bis hin zu eine kompletten Moteleinrichtung zu zertrümmern, und Sam war hilflos dabeigestanden und hatte sich irrsinniger Weise gewünscht, er wäre das Ziel dieser Wut. Wenigstens hätte ihm das die Gelegenheit gegeben, seine eigene Trauer hinaus zu brüllen.

Das hier war besser auf die eine Art und schlimmer auf die andere. So kannte Sam seinen Bruder nicht und es fiel ihm schwer, genau jetzt richtig zu reagieren. Gerade, weil er selbst diesen Verlust kaum verarbeiten konnte. Andererseits war es einer der wenigen Momente, in denen Dean überhaupt jemanden an sich heran ließ.

Still setzte er sich doch wieder auf, unterdrückte den Schwindel, schob die Beine an Dean vorbei auf den Boden und rutschte hinterher, bis er neben dem Älteren saß. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen blieb, kein einziger Körperkontakt. Normalerweise hätte Sam ihn mit der Schulter angestoßen oder mit dem Knie, aber er gestand sich selbst ein, dass er Angst davor hatte, Dean zu verscheuchen.

„Ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst. Mir fehlen sie auch", gab er schließlich leise zu, starrte dabei aber bewusst in die heraufzüngelnden Flammen, um nicht das ziemlich dünne Band zu zerstören, das sie gerade knüpften.

Das Bild wurde zu ihm herübergereicht und als er es in den Fingern hatte, konnte er genauer sehen, dass das kleine Ding darauf wirklich Jo war. Die Augen hatten dieses herausfordernde Glitzern nie verloren.

„Daran kann ich mich wirklich nicht erinnern."

„Du warst zu klein."

„Das auch, aber ich meinte damit, dass ich mich an all die Dinge in diesen Jahren gar nicht erinnere. Auch später nicht. Es ist wie ausgelöscht und jeden Tag, den wir nur nach vorne blicken, vergesse ich mehr."

Sam ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, ließ das Bild zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger sein Knie hinunter baumeln und seufzte leise. „Sogar Jess verschwindet immer mehr-… und Dad. Manchmal denke ich über Situationen nach und wie sie abgelaufen sind …und zehnmal davor war jede Kleinigkeit noch da und auf einmal fehlen Details. Worte, Stimmlagen. Bei jedem Mal ist es mehr und ich habe Angst, alles zu vergessen. Ich will Ellen und Jo nicht vergessen."

Irgendwo blieb die Hoffnung, dass sie das nicht würden. Mit dem Unausgesprochenem: _‚Lass sie uns nicht totschweigen'_, kehrte ein wenig von dem Sam Winchester zurück, der er gewesen war. Ein Mensch, dem seine Mitmenschen wichtig waren und der jeden Moment wertzuschätzen wusste.

Auch jetzt hier zu sitzen war etwas, an das er sich hoffentlich noch lange erinnern würde, weil es irgendwie auch ein Wendepunkt war und genau an der Stelle brach Sam seine Überlegungen ab. Wenn er jetzt rührselig wurde, war alle Selbstbeherrschung dahin. Sie mussten erst mal runterkommen von diesem Schmelzpunkt und dann war immer noch Zeit, um zu erklären, zu lesen oder zu reden.

„Was ist, sollen wir schauen, was im Fernsehen kommt?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und betete innerlich, dass er keine Abfuhr erhalten würde.

Die Gratwanderung würde noch weitergehen, sie durften jetzt nur nicht wieder in ihre alten Muster zurückfallen. Wenn der Fernseher lief, konnten sie sich genauso gut wieder aneinander gewöhnen.

Etwas ungelenk kämpfte Sam sich auf die Beine und stand schließlich schwankend auf den Füßen. Hätte doch nur mal jemand die Welt zum Anhalten gebracht.

_**~s~**_


	15. Türchen 15

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen Fünfzehn **_

**_~s~_  
**

Schweigend betrachtete Dean die Silhouette neben ihm aus dem Augenwinkel. Irgendwie wusste er nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte – immerhin war das seit Langem der erste wirklich ruhige Moment zwischen ihnen. Da war ein Stück des Sams, den er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte, aber anderseits hatte der neue Sam den Softie der Vergangenheit gehörig ins Hintereckchen verdrängt und das war selbst im Halbdunkel nicht zu übersehen. Bewegungen, früher für den genaueren Beobachter etwas schlaksig und schüchtern, hatten diese Untertöne verloren - niemand würde mehr eine Schwäche hinter diesem Mann vermuten, ganz im Gegenteil.

Sams Frage ging in Deans Chaos an Erinnerungen und momentanen Eindrücken beinahe unter - Himmel, er musste endlich etwas schlafen, damit nicht alles wie chinesisch klang.

Mit fragendem Blick folgte er dem deutlich wackeligen Versuch des Jüngeren auf die Beine zu kommen, der wie ein junges Reh über seine zu langen Gehwerkzeuge taumelte und sich nur mit Ach und Krach wieder fing, ehe er Richtung Küche taumelte, in der es seit Kurzem geschäftig rumpelte.

„Sam?"

„Hmm …", der Angesprochene blieb stehen, mit dem Rücken zum Sofa und wenn Dean schon einmal dabei war, Körperhaltungen zu analysieren, sagten ihm Sams verspannte Schultern und der leicht gesenkte Kopf, dass hier eindeutig etwas Negatives erwartet wurde.

Aber vielleicht war es an der Zeit, ein paar Dinge zu ändern, bevor es zu spät dafür war, wie ihn das Bild in seinen Fingern so schmerzlich erinnerte.

„Schau mal nach, ob der alte Mann irgendwo noch ein paar Chips verbuddelt hat und ne Cola wäre auch nicht übel, auch wenn ich eher annehme, dass ich beim Morgenprogramm was Stärkeres brauche."

Schweigen. Ein lässiges Grinsen auf Deans Gesicht, als er die Überraschung des anderen sah. Das Grinsen wurde breiter, als Dean begriff, dass er es immer noch konnte – Sam lesen wie ein Buch. Okay, eines, in dem ein paar Seiten fehlten oder geschwärzt waren, aber immerhin, besser als nichts.

Völlig abgelenkt von seinem Ausflug in die Welt der Verhaltensforscher hatte er gar nicht Bobbys Kopf bemerkt, der durch einen schmalen Spalt der Tür in dem Raum spitze. „Ich hab das gehört, Schwachkopf – und in meinem Haus gibt es zum Frühstück keine gefolterten Kartoffelscheiben. Du - …", sein Finger zeigte auf Dean: „…bewegst deinen Hintern schleunigst hier her und hilfst mir, und du - …" - ein Schwenk zu Sam - „… bewegst dein Fahrgestell wieder auf das Sofa, du siehst schlimmer aus als jeder Zombie." Jeden Protest noch im Keim erstickend fügte er hinzu: „Keine Widerrede, oder ich ziehe dir mit dem Besen eins über, denk nur nicht, dass ich keine Mittel und Wege kenne, um alte Gewohnheiten beizubehalten!"

Und so wurden die Rollen vertauscht; Sam aufs Sofa verfrachtet und Dean zum Küchendienst abkommandiert, den er bei der Aussicht auf ein vernünftiges Frühstück als weitaus angenehmer empfand als gedacht.

_**~s~**_

Als Bobby eine Stunde später an seinem Schreibtisch saß und ergebnislos eines seiner Bücher studierte, erwischte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er zu den Brüdern bei ihrem Ausflug in die Frühunterhaltung des örtlichen TV Senders zusah, zwar war jeder in der anderen Ecke des Sofas, aber immerhin im selben Raum und sogar auf dem selben Möbel.

Ihm war auch nicht verborgen geblieben, wie Dean beim Rausgehen kurz Sams Schulter gedrückt hatte – für einen Sturkopfwinchester dieses Kaliebers ein Meilenstein.

Die Dinge würden vielleicht nie wieder so werden wie sie einmal waren – mit Sicherheit sogar - aber es würde besser werden, es musste, denn sonst würde er wohl oder übel zwei erwachsene Männer übers Knie legen müssen und ihnen Verstand einbläuen.

Diese absurden Gedanken mehr als dankbar zur Seite schiebend, beobachtete er, wie Deans Augen langsam zufielen und er sich ohne Widerstand dem so dringenden Schlaf ergab. Und irgendwie hatte Bobby so das Gefühl, dass die Alpträume diesmal ausbleiben würden.

Nur wenig später schälte sich der Jüngste behutsam aus einer seiner Decken und legte sie vorsichtig über den anderen, ehe er sich zurück in seinen Bereich verzog und, mit einem fast unsichtbaren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ebenso seiner Erschöpfung nachgab und die Augen schloss.

_**~s~**_


	16. Türchen 16

Nach sehr langer Wartezeit geht es nun weiter … wir hoffen, ihr habt trotzdem Weihnachten schon ein bisschen rum ist, euren Spaß.

Ganz liebe Grüße auch von Mia, die stark erkältet und bewaffnet mit Taschentüchern, aus ihren Deckenberg zu euch winkt.

Eure Schreiberlinge _Mia und Lia_

_**~s~**_

_Ps: Es gibt etwas neues in den **'Mitternachtskritzeleien'**, die ab jetzt hinter dem Link im Hauptprofil zu finden sein werden  
_

_(die restlichen Zeichnungen reiche ich bald nach und werde sie diesem Album ebenso zufügen)_

_LG Lia ;)  
_

**_~s~_**

* * *

**_~s~_**

**_Türchen 16_**

**_~s~_**

Bobbys Mülleimer in der Küche quoll langsam aber sicher über vor Taschentüchern und Sam musste sich eingestehen, dass er wohl zu einem Gutteil dafür verantwortlich war, dass sowohl Bobby als auch Dean ihren restlichen Abfall jetzt anderswo stapelten und damit den Ansatz einer geordneten Küche zerstörten.

Gezwungenermaßen packte er also alles, was er zum Wegwerfen finden konnte in Säcke und schlichtete sie draußen neben der Mülltonne auf, die ebenfalls restlos überfüllt war. Kam hier eigentlich irgendwann einmal jemand, um das Zeug abzuholen?

Von Bobby hatte er seit dem Morgen nicht mehr viel gesehen und Dean schloss sich diesem Unsichtbarkeitsmodus an. Die letzten Tage hatte Sam sich wenig darum gekümmert, was um ihn her vorging und sich stattdessen auf der Couch vom Gröbsten auskuriert. Immerhin hatte die Welt aufgehört, sich zu drehen. Mit Kopfschmerzen konnte er leben, schließlich hatte er über Jahre hinweg nichts anderes getan. Was die triefende Nase anging, daran arbeitete er noch, aber Rudolph machte er allmählich beängstigende Konkurrenz.

Seit er zurück auf den Beinen war und sich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlte, hatte ihn die Langeweile überkommen. Die wollte er dringend angehen. Vielleicht konnte er irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu tun finden – wenn er Dean fand.

Das Grundstück mochte zwar groß sein, aber die Orte, an denen sein Bruder sich zu pflegen aufhielt, waren gering. Im Haus war er nicht und im Hof war keine Spur von ihm. Jedenfalls keine, die ihn als Mensch beinhaltete. Dafür eine, die er eindeutig hinterlassen hatte.

Vorsichtig machte Sam einen Schritt über den Schnee hinweg, der so festgetreten war, dass er zu einer eisigen Rutschbahn taugte und stapfte im Schnee hinüber zum Schuppen.

Die Tür war beinahe ganz geschlossen und Sam schob sie auf, nicht auf die Lautstärke achtend.

Hätte Dean ein Hemd getragen und nicht zwei dicke Pullover übereinander, wäre Sam die Ähnlichkeit zu einem ihrer letzten Fälle wohl deutlicher aufgefallen, so aber legte er nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Hey."

„Hey", kam es dumpf unter dem Auto hervor, aber erst als Sam mit seinem Knöchel gegen Deans Schienbein stupste, kam der hervorgerollert, die Hände pechschwarz. „Was ist los?"

Sam zuckte, die Schultern plötzlich unsicher. Sie redeten miteinander, sie konnten im selben Raum sein. Aber wie verhielt es sich hier, sozusagen in freier Wildbahn? Sie waren wie zwei junge Tiger, die sich umkreisten und ihre Angriffe übten – und dann überrascht auseinanderstoben, wenn sie sich zu nahe kamen, völlig verwirrt von ihrer Courage.

Würde dieses dünne Band bestand haben, an dem sie knüpften? Sam beschloss: Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden: „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Prüfend glitt Deans Blick von seinem jüngeren Bruder zu dem Auto, an dem er arbeitete. Er zögerte kaum merklich, wog wohl ab, was den größeren Schaden bewirken würde und nickte dann. „Okay."

Für den ersten Moment zufrieden über das Zugeständnis zog Sam die Hände aus den Taschen und ging in die Hocke. „Was brauchst du?"

_**~s~**_

Sie werkelten meist still vor sich hin, unterbrochen von kurzen Sätzen, Anweisungen, Fragen und dem Geklapper von Metall, an dem gearbeitet wurde. Kein Wort fiel in die Richtung dessen, was passiert war oder was sie tun würden, wenn sie wieder auf die Straße mussten.

Beide probierten sie es auf die Winchester-Art, die ihnen mit auf den Weg gegeben wurde: Einfach weitermachen. Nicht nachdenken.

Das war einfacher gesagt, als getan. Sam neigte nun mal dazu, alles zu hinterfragen und lieber dreimal sicher zu gehen, als einmal falsch zu liegen. Die Zeit mit seinem Bruder hatte ihn gelehrt, die richtigen Fragen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu stellen, manchmal zu bohren und an anderen Tagen Fünfe gerade sein zu lassen – jetzt hinkte diese Angewohnheit ein wenig. Sie war nicht weg, sie war eingerostet.

„Will Bobby den Wagen verkaufen?", brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Warum?"

„Es war Ellens." Erst jetzt erkannte Sam den verbeulten Wagen wieder und es traf ihn wie ein Schlag mit eisiger Gewissheit, während Dean fortfuhr: „Auf dem Weg hierher gab es einen Unfall. Nichts, was man nicht wieder hinkriegen könnte."

Sam hörte den leisen Unterton heraus, der ihn davor warnte, dazu etwas zu sagen.

Ein Auto konnte man wieder herstellen – das wusste er. Der Impala war so ein Fall gewesen, nachdem sie von dem Truck gerammt worden waren. Sam hatte nicht nur einen Streit mit Bobby darüber ausgefochten, ob es sich lohnte, den Wagen überhaupt noch zu retten, aber für Sam war der Impala das Gleichnis zu Dean gewesen. Wenn sie dieses Wrack retten konnten, dann würde auch sein Bruder überleben.

Hier ging es nicht mehr um Hoffnung, hier ging es um Verarbeitung. Wenn sie den Wagen in Ordnung brachten, wäre es leichter, loszulassen. Er würde immer noch als Erinnerung hier stehen und sie an ihr Versagen erinnern, es würde weiterhin weh tun, aber auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise würde es besser sein, als das jetzt wertlose Blech bei all den anderen Opfern seiner Sorte liegen zu sehen.

Bobby hatte das Bild von Jo und Ellen verbrannt. Er hatte nicht sagen brauchen, dass er ihre Gesichter nicht ertrug, das wussten sie. Auch von Dean hatte es kein einziges Bild gegeben nach seinem Tod und dem Trip in die Hölle – das einzige war in Sams Tasche gewesen und die anderen wohlweislich außerhalb von Bobbys Reichweite untergebracht.

Aber auch der alte Jäger brauchte seine Erinnerungen. Die, die vor ihnen stand, war für Bobby mindestens ebenso viel wert, wie jedes Bild. Vielleicht sogar mehr, weil auf einem Bild nur ein Moment gefangen war. Im Inneren dieses Wagens aber waren so viel mehr Augenblicke, die etwas zu sagen hatten.

Es war seine Art, zu trauern und sich zu erinnern.

Unbewusst registrierte Sam, dass ein Teil dieser Angewohnheit auch in Dean war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war er dabei, es zu verarbeiten.

_**~s~**_


	17. Türchen 17

Und noch eines gleich hinterher …

Ein besonderer Dank geht wieder an unsere Beta **Mystery**, die trotz Stress und engem Zeitplan, dennoch unsere Korri macht *hugs*

_**~s~**_

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Teil 17**_

_**~s~**_

Leises Klappern, ein gelegentliches Fluchen - ansonsten Stille. Dean stutzte kurz, suchte nach dem Grund seiner seltsamen Unruhe, ehe ihm auffiel, was fehlte.

Er selber war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er die Anwesenheit des anderen schlichtweg vergessen hatte. Wie man es drehte und wendete, nicht gerade die feinste Art. Gerade, wenn man bedachte, wie es zwischen ihnen im Moment stand. Einen Rückschritt konnten sie nicht gebrauchen, davon gab es in der letzten Zeit entschieden zu viele.

Den alten Putzlappen schon zwischen den Fingern, die ein schwarzes Ölbad genossen hatten, schob er sich langsam unter dem Fahrzeug hervor.

„Sam?"

Keine Antwort – na Klasse, versaut Winchester – dass der andere es offensichtlich alleine im Haus nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, war wie Leuchtreklame auf dessen Stirn eingraviert gewesen. Und Dean hatte es, wie sonst auch, zur Seite geschoben, nur dass sein schlechtes Gewissen, das ihm die letzten Wochen gehörig ins Wort fiel, schon wieder Vorhaltungen machte.

Er hätte zumindest versuchen können, zu reden: Das Wetter … _oder Jo_ … Niederschlagsraten … _Ellen_ … Minusgrade … _oder Luzifer, den Tod _– Mist.

Sich mühsam aufrappelnd, streckte er seinen Rücken, in dem jeder Muskel protestierte. Es gab bessere Jahreszeiten, um mit seinem Hintern nur Zentimeter über eiskaltem Betonboden auf einem dünnen Holzbrett rum zu liegen.

Nur dass dies hier keinen Aufschub duldete, wenigstens das war er ihnen schuldig.

Und wieder meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, mischte Bilder von Feuer und Verderben dazu … für einen Augenblick, einen winzigen Moment, hatte er es verdrängen können, allerdings konnte er diese an einer Hand abzählen.

Als er sich, die frostigen Finger noch immer an dem Tuch abwischend, umdrehte, hielt er inne.

Soviel zum Thema alleine: Sam saß auf der Rückbank des aufgebockten Wagens, angelehnt an die geschlossene Seitentür, hatte sich in die alte Fransendecke von dort eingewickelt und war offensichtlich eingeschlafen.

Als Dean etwas näher trat, entdeckte er das kleine Büchlein, das halb verborgen unter dem Karostoff hervorspitze.

Er hatte also wieder gelesen.

Der Jüngere war die letzten Tage vor Kopfschmerzen nicht fähig dazu gewesen, hatte das kleine Ding allerdings nicht aus seinen Fingern gegeben – er hätte Rumsfeld ernsthaft Konkurrenz machen können. Dean konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn das schiefe Grinsen auf dem mit Schmutz verschmierten Gesicht gleich wieder verunglückte – noch ein sinnloses Opfer.

Nicht bereit, die Ruhe zu stören, die Sam so offensichtlich brauchte, aber auch nicht bereit, ihn in der nur spärlich beheizten Werkstatt zurück zu lassen, setzte er sich auf eine alte Holzkiste, zog den Heizlüfter dabei mit dem Fuß etwas näher zu sich und entspannte seine müden Knochen.

Den Kopf dabei an der Wand hinter ihm, beobachtete er die schlafende Gestalt …

_**~s~**_

_„Es gab einen Unfall." _

_„Was heißt hier Unfall? Sie sind gerade erst 24 verdammte Stunden unterwegs und -…" _

_„Hören Sie, junger Mann -…" _

_„Nein, hören SIE, wie kann so etwas passieren, wenn Sie dazu da sind, um aufzupassen. Ich wusste, dass das eine dumme Idee war … ich komme ihn holen!" _

_Keine Antwort abwartend, war das Gespräch beendet, er selber schon halb in den Schuhen und zur Tür hinaus. _

_Ihr Dad würde wie eine Handgranate explodieren. Ach was, das würde nicht einmal ansatzweise den Ausbruch beschreiben, der folgen würde. Er hatte es verboten und … Scheiße, oh man, sie saßen so was von bis zum Hals in der Scheiße, den er mit Sicherheit seinem kleinen Bruder brechen würde, falls das noch nicht geschehen war. _

_‚Sammy -…' _

_Zwei besorgte Stunden später hatte er einen übel zerschrammten jungen Mann auf der Rückbank, der eingewickelt in eine alte Armeedecke kein Wort sprach und aus dem Fenster starrte. _

_Wie konnte man nur so verdammt stur sein. _

_Brüllen hatte nicht geholfen, es war eh nur Tarnung der Sorgen, die darin mitschwangen und Sam wusste das – mochte doch der Teufel ihn holen. _

_Dean hatte, nach anfänglicher Wut, die einem Tornado gleich kam, der Lehrerin den Schreck ihres Lebens verpasst, als er anfing, Tränen zu lachen, nachdem sie ihm, mit reichlichem Unbehagen von der kleinen Episode erzählte, die wohl zu dem Unfall geführt haben musste. _

_Selbst wenn er sich jetzt noch an den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht erinnerte, musste er losgrinsen. Sie hatte sich, als er mit quietschenden Reifen auf dem Parkplatz zum Stehen gekommen war, halb zu Tode gefürchtet bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck und musste ihn dann am Ende für vollkommen durchgeknallt gehalten haben, nachdem er seine hinkende Fracht verladen hatte. _

_Jetzt, knapp zwei Stunden später, erlagen seine Mundwinkel schon wieder der Versuchung, schnurstracks nach oben zu wandern. Als sich sein Blick jetzt im Rückspiegel mit dem seines jüngeren Bruders traf, der nach der kleinen Abkühlphase deutlich entspannter war, konnte er sich einen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen: _

_„Dir ist schon klar, kleiner Bruder, dass es -…" _

_„Ja, ja, sag es: Lächerlich ist, dumm, blödsinnig und leichtsinnig noch dazu?" _

_„Nein, ich wollte einfach nur sagen: Unheimlich witzig und ich werde dir das immer wieder unter die Nase reiben, die nächsten hundert Jahre," lachend musste Dean sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen, nicht von der Straße abzukommen: „Beim Abseilen von einem Balkon der Mädchen das Bein brechen." _

_Und nun gab es kein Halten mehr, besonders, als der Ältere in trotziges Grün-Braun blickte, das ihm funkensprühend entgegen blitzte. _

_„Mädchen - ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich das mal in einer solchen Situation sage, aber ich bin stolz, dass du etwas Vernünftiges von mir gelernt hast." _

_„Arsch." War alles, was von den hinteren Plätzen kam, ehe aus einem lachenden Winchester zwei geworden waren. _

_**~s~**_

* * *

_Wir hoffen euch hat es gefallen, auch wenn es schon etwas her ist seit dem letzten Türchen *schäm* _

_Über ein Review würden wir uns wie immer sehr freuen ... *hugs* _


	18. Türchen 18

_*leise rein schleicht*_ Dieses Türchen gibt es schon eine ganze Weile, nur leider bin ich einfach nicht zum posten gekommen – bitte verzeiht, aber das real life ist momentan etwas hektisch. Ich hoffe sehr, ihr habt dennoch euren Spaß dabei...

Bis bald … ;)

Eure Lia

Ps: Über ein kleines Review würden wir uns wie immer sehr freuen … dabei herzliche Grüße und ein liebes Willkommen an Anna, die uns hier aufgestöbert hat ;) und ganz besonders auch an Vonnie, die ich schon entschieden zu lange habe auf das nächste Türchen warten lassen O-o - So sorry *hugs* (Nachschub in Form von Nummer 19 ist unterwegs, ist auch ein etwas längeres :D )

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen 18**_

**_~s~_  
**

Das Dösen im hinteren Teil des Wagens war entspannend. Sam konnte sich nicht genau daran erinnern, wann er die Augen geschlossen hatte, weil die Buchstaben vor seiner Nase verschwommen waren, aber die alte Vertrautheit der Geschäftigkeit um ihn her tat ihr Übriges.

Dean war immer unterwegs gewesen, sobald ihr Vater weg war. Hierhin, dorthin. Prüfte Salzlinien, putzte Waffen. Nie fand er Ruhe, nicht einmal im Schlaf. Sobald Sam sich im Bett herumdrehte war Dean wach, saß kerzengerade im Bett und hatte das Messer in den Fingern. Einmal aufgeweckt kam er nicht wieder zurück in das erholsame Delirium, sondern blieb wach. Fernsehprogramme, die nie im Leben für sein Alter bestimmt waren; Sorgen, die er nicht hätte haben sollen.

Nachdenklich starrte sein älterer Bruder in die Leere, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, die sich früher oder später für immer dort abzeichnen würden. Der Grundstein war schon viel zu lange gelegt.

Sam konnte nie viel tun.

Auch jetzt nicht.

Die Hilflosigkeit, die er erwartet hatte, blieb aber aus.

Heftig blinzelte er die Müdigkeit zurück, erinnerte sich an die letzten, gelesenen Zeilen und schob seine Beine auf den Boden, gefolgt vom Rest seines Körpers, der ein wenig länger brauchte, um sich auf die Umstellung von ‚schief' zu ‚gerade' einzujustieren.

„Lass uns reingehen", schlug er vor, als er im Vorbeigehen Deans Oberarm drückte, damit er endlich aus seinen Gedanken und den Grübeleien aufwachte.

Sam hielt nicht an. Er wollte nicht die Verletztheit in sich spüren, wenn Dean ihm nicht folgen, sondern ihn nur verständnislos ansehen würde. In dem Fall war es besser, er ignorierte es und tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Fest rechnete Sam mit der Sturheit, die ihn treffen würde.

Stattdessen hörte er einige Sekunden später, wie das leise Summen des Heizlüfters verstummte und das metallene Rauschen der Rollen über ihre Schienen, als die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Ihr Weg war merkwürdig. Getrennt und trotzdem derselbe. Sam wartete erst an der Haustür, bis Dean aufgeholt hatte, ließ ihn hinein und folgte.

Viel Auswahl blieb ihnen nicht. Dean entschied sich für den Sessel – ein unmissverständliches Zeichen dafür, dass er zwar bereit war, sich in Gesellschaft zu befinden, aber nicht dafür, irgendeine Art von Nähe aufzubauen. Sam seufzte leise und lehnte sich über die Couchlehne nach hinten.

„Willst du Chips?"

„Ich dachte, wir haben keine mehr", kam es vorwurfsvoll zurück.

„Wir nicht, ich schon", erwiderte Sam leichthin und warf die Tüte mit den Paprikachips über seine Schulter, bevor er mit zwei Flaschen Bier ebenfalls wieder auftauchte.

Deans Blick sprach Bände. Die Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf schienen in rot zu blinken. ‚Was soll das werden?', war die unausgesprochene Frage dazu, die Sam mit dem Einschalten des Fernsehers quittierte.

Jedes Mal, wenn Sam bemerkt hatte, dass Dean vor lauter In-sich-hinein-Fresserei nicht mehr zum Schlafen kam, hatte er alle eigenen Befürchtungen über Verschlafen, Prüfungen und Jagden über den Haufen geworfen und seine letzten Vorräte ausgepackt. Meistens war er derjenige, der besser mit seinem Essen haushaltete und am Ende alles teilte. In Boxer und T-Shirt hatte er sich zu Dean auf die Couch verzogen und das furchtbarste Nachtprogramm gemeinsam überlebt.

Der Kronenrand der Flasche schnitt unangenehm in das empfindliche Fleisch zwischen Sams Daumen und Zeigefinger, riss ihn zurück in die Realität.

Wenn sie schon keinen neuen Weg fanden, dann musste doch wenigstens ein alter funktionieren. Er wollte nicht zwingend, dass Dean zu reden begann – es reichte, wenn er ihn schon nicht wegstieß und sich verkroch. Denn dann klingelten Sams Alarmglocken Sturm.

Jetzt war nur die rote Fahne auf Halbmast gehisst.

Still reichte Sam die Flasche ein Möbelstück weiter, machte es sich gemütlich und schaltete den Fernseher ein. „Was willst du sehen?"

„Egal."

Sam ließ den Sender laufen, öffnete sein eigenes Bier und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Früher war es Cola gewesen – und Popcorn. Damit konnte Bobby jedoch nicht dienen. Bier und Chips taten auch ihren Dienst.

Nach und nach spürte Sam, wie die Spannung aus Deans Schultern verschwand. Er hatte wohl begriffen, dass der Jüngere auf gar nichts abzielte.

Nicht direkt jedenfalls.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." Sam hielt seinen Kopf stur auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, als er das sagte.

Die schneidend dicke Luft blieb aus.

Langsam wandte er sich Dean zu. Er konnte sich kein Lächeln abringen, um die Aussage unsinnig zu untermauern. Eigentlich deutete für einen Außenstehenden auch nichts darauf hin, dass Dean ihn gehört hatte.

Für einen Außenstehenden, wiederholte Sam innerlich. Er jedoch sah, dass Deans Augen nicht mehr genau am Fernseher hafteten, sondern auf dessen rechte, obere Kante fixiert waren. In seinem Kopf musste es rattern.

Er hatte ihn gehört.

_**~s~**_


	19. Türchen 19

weiter geht's ... Ich hoffe als Entschädigung für die mehr als lange Wartezeit, ist das okay ;)

See 'ya

_*hugs* Eure Lia _

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen 19 **_

_**~s~**_**  
**

_„Es war nicht deine Schuld."_

Leise und doch ernst gemeint.

Es bedeutete so unendlich viel, es zu hören, nur es selber zu glauben, schaffte er nicht. Dean verkroch sich tief in sich selber, wollte nicht zeigen, wie nahe er am Abgrund entlang wanderte. An einem, den auszuheben, er selber beteiligt gewesen war, jeden Tag aufs Neue.

Gesichter tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, lachend, herzlich und warm – Familie, nicht gebunden in Blut, aber in etwas anderem …

So viele Leben, so viele Abschiede – wenn er aufhören würde, andere an sich heran zu lassen, sie zu lieben, würde es dann zu Ende sein, aufhören, weh zu tun?

Beinahe jede verdammte Minute kämpfte er um Beherrschung, um Vergessen und darum, dass die Last der Schuld ihn nicht erdrückte, dass er sein Gesicht wahren konnte, vor Sam, vor Bobby und sich selber.

Minuten vergingen, still, einsam … die Töne aus den Lautsprechern der Flimmerkiste flossen an ihm vorbei wie das Wasser in einem namenlosen Fluss. Die Flasche in seinen Händen war halb leer, die Tüte mit sonst so leckeren Chips neben ihm vergessen.

Am liebsten hätte er Sam eine rein gehauen, warum mussten sie das immer und immer wieder durchkauen, es aufrütteln und heilende Wunden neu aufreißen?

Wenn Dean zu sich ehrlich war, wollte er nur weg, alles hinter sich lassen und nicht bei jedem Blick, jeder Geste der Überlebenden dieses Kampfes die erneute Anklage spüren. Das Problem war nur, die Menschen auf seinem Weg, diejenigen, die so ahnungslos durch die Straßen liefen, waren wandelnde Leichen, zum Tode verdammt …

Tief versunken im Dunst seiner Grübeleien zog das Flackern des Bildschirmes ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Sam, die kleine Fernbedienung lose in der einen Hand und gelegentlich an der Flasche in seiner anderen nippend, knipste betont wahllos durch die Kanäle. Jede Wette, dass die Teletubbies hätten laufen können, ohne auf sofortige Ablehnung zu stoßen, die sich normalerweise in akuten Umschaltnotmaßnahmen äußerten.

Als der schnelle Wechsel der sinnlosen, zweidimensionalen Bilder vor ihnen plötzlich zu einem Ende kam, erstarrte Dean; das, was er jetzt vor sich sah, ein Mix aus viel zu naher Vergangenheit. Sein Magen drehte sich einmal um sich selber und wickelte sich dann feinsäuberlich um seine Wirbelsäule - bittere Galle stieg in seinem Hals auf, verätzte sein Innerstes, als er das Spektakel dort in dem kleinen Kasten mit vor Schrecken weit geöffneten Augen beobachtete.

Sams Hand hatte sich zitternd um das Stück Technik darin gepresst.

Als ein reißender Ton aus den Lautsprechern drang, kam die Welt für einen grausamen Moment zum Stillstand, bevor sie sich viel zu schnell erneut in Bewegung setzte: Unten zu oben wurde und sich in blutroten Wirbeln drehte.

Torkelnd sprang der Ältere auf, stieß beim Rennen halb gegen die Wand, stolperte über alte Bücher, die zu Boden fielen und stürzte schließlich zu dem kleinen Bad im Untergeschoss, in seinem Rücken das Heulen von Wölfen, die ihre Beute in Stücke rissen, gefolgt von dem gierigen Schmatzen verschlungenen Fleisches, durch das eben noch Leben pulsierte.

Halb nahm er wahr, wie Sam anscheinend erschrocken begriff; dann Kreidebleich im Gesicht, der sehr detaillierten Naturdokumentation auf dem Bildschirm ein abruptes Ende bereitete.

Aber es war zu spät, viel zu spät, die Szenen in Deans Kopf frischer den je, Altes mit Neuem vermengt, sein eigenes Sterben gemischt mit dem von Jo.

Die Töne der wilden Bestien verfolgten ihn, gemischt mit Gerüchen nach Blut und Sterben. Halb würgend, dabei gleichzeitig Schluchzer in seinem Hals zurückdrängend, hing er über der kleinen Toilette, verhasste Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, ehe sich alles Übel seinen Weg hinaus bahnte.

Das flüssige Salz auf seinen Wangen war nur eine Folge des Übergebens, wenn er sich das nur oft genug selber sagte, stimmte es vielleicht sogar -… irgendwann einmal.

Später – sehr viel später, oder eben niemals.

Hinter sich spürte er die Anwesenheit des anderen, der völlig getroffen im Türrahmen stand.

„Dean." Leise, die Hand schon ausgestreckt und doch nicht den Mut aufbringend, den letzten Schritt zu tun.

„Geh - … ", mühsam hervor gequält.

„De-…"

„Verschwinde!" Und mit dem letzten bisschen Stolz und Stärke, das dem auf dem Boden Kauernden geblieben war, schob der mit einer Hand die Tür hinter sich zu, schloss den anderen aus.

Kaum fähig, zwischen den Attacken Luft zu holen, rutschte er, noch halb auf Knien, zu der kleinen schützenden Barrikade zwischen sich und der Außenwelt, setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Holztür und blockierte so den Eingang, in der Hoffnung, dass er den Fußboden nicht gleich neu dekorieren würde.

Sein Kehlkopf hopste, drückte von oben gegen das, was heraus wollte und Sturheit siegte gegen verräterische Schwäche.

Die Knie an die Brust gezogen, verschränkte er die Arme darauf, bettete den Kopf darin und verbarg all das, was an die Oberfläche drängte.

Auf der anderen Seite hörte er leise Sams Stimme, kein aufgebrachtes Klopfen, oder den Versuch, die Tür aufzubrechen, nur ein leises Bitten.

_‚Sammy -…'_

Aber dieser Weg war seit Langem versperrt.

_**~s~**_

„Faulpelze, verdammte -…", grollend schaute sich der Älteste um, fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die, wie er mit Verdruss feststellen musste, immer dünner werdenden Haare, ehe er sorgsam sein Basekap wieder darüber platzierte.

Dann musste es wohl ohne sie gehen, ohne Haare – ein halbes Grinsen folgte – und ohne die beiden Drückeberger von Winchester.

Mühsam hievte er sich, beladen mit seiner schweren Last in Form von Büchern, die kleine Rampe vor seiner Haustür hinauf, suchte seinen Weg ins Haus und fand nur Stille, seltsam bedrückend und eindeutig nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.

Das Wohnzimmer war leer, der Fernseher aus und keiner der Jungs zu sehen, auch wenn der Impala im Innenhof stand. Kein Laut aus der Werkstatt, also, was zum -…

Als er leise um die Ecke bog, bremste das Geschehen vor ihm unfreiwillig ab.

Sam stand mit der Stirn angelehnt an der Tür zum Bad, die Hände flach daran, die Augen geschlossen und leise sprechend, den älteren Freund nicht wahrnehmend.

Bobby brauchte nicht zu fragen, worum es ging, Sams Worte sprachen für sich: „Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Beinahe flüsternd: „Es tut mir leid." Eine gedankenschwere Pause. „Du bist nicht Schuld -…", leiser dann: „ … ich bin es."

Ein gepresster Atemzug: „An allem."

„Dean, bitte -…"

Doch die Antwort blieb aus, bis sie von anderer Stelle in Form eines dumpfen Brummens kam; Bobbys Art, vorsichtig in das Geschehen einzugreifen.

Der Blick, den er darauf von Sam erhielt, ließ sein Herz stolpern – wie konnte jemand, der so eine Angst davor hatte, seine Menschlichkeit zu verlieren, solche Emotionen in seinen Augen haben, dem einzig wahren Spiegel zur Seele - einer beinahe gebrochenen, wie es aussah.

„Geh Junge, ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Den Jüngsten nicht weiter bedrängend nickte Bobby mit dem Kopf nach oben, wies vorsichtig, aber doch bestimmend den Weg die Treppe hinauf. Er wusste eines, egal, was passiert war, Dean verkroch sich nicht ohne triftigen Grund wie ein Kleinkind auf dem Klo, etwas, das nebenbei bemerkt, schon ein Schock für sich war.

Stillschweigend beobachtete Bobby den anderen, er konnte förmlich das geschäftige Denken unter all den Haaren des Hünen vor ihm sehen, ehe nach kurzem Zögern ein sichtlich verstörter Winchester den Weg eine Etage höher suchte.

Schon halb auf der Treppe blicke der Jüngere zurück und begegnete dabei dem warmen Blick seines Freundes.

Kurze Zeit später waren die schleppenden Schritte verklungen, erneut Stille eingekehrt und Bobby bereit, sich um sein anderes Sorgenkind zu kümmern.

Langsam fuhr er zu der zerschrammten Tür, lauschte, hoffte auf ein Zeichen …

„Junge?"

Selbst eine Stecknadel konnte man fallen hören in der erdrückenden Ruhe, die folgte, bis -…

„Ist okay … Sam ist gegangen - … Dean?"

Der kleine Streifen Lichtes, der unter der Tür hindurch fiel, gab die Antwort, die nicht gesprochen wurde, der Schatten, der sich darin bewegte, das, was Bobby wissen musste: Dean saß vor der Tür, versteckte sich vor seinen Dämonen und dem Bruder, den er so dringend brauchte.

Seufzend schüttelte der Älteste den Kopf, grübelte, ehe er sich an eine ähnliche Szene erinnerte, so viele Jahre her und doch gegenwärtig.

Früher hatte es einmal geholfen, einen verstört schauenden sechsjährigen Jungen aus nächtlichen Alpträumen und Lethargie zu reißen und so begann er leise zu erzählen …

_**~s~**_


	20. Türchen 20

Wir haben es fast geschafft, heute haben wir euch drei Teile mitgebracht und basteln gerade am Ende unseres Kalenders (wir versinken in Grund und Boden für die viel zu lange Wartezeit o-O )

Viel Spaß bei Türchen 20, 21 und 22

Eure fast - Osterhasten

Mia und Lia :D

* * *

**_~s~_**

**_Türchen 20_**

**_~s~_**

Bobby bugsierte seine alten Knochen im Rollstuhl neben die Tür und hielt inne. Aus dem Bad hörte er nichts mehr.

Immerhin ein Gutes hatte die Sache: kein Alkohol in Deans Nähe, mit dem er sich hätte die Birne zu saufen können. In letzter Zeit war das vermehrt seine einzige Flucht gewesen, die ihn hatte vergessen lassen und Bobby wusste nur zu gut, wie schnell aus diesem scheinbar harmlosen Rausch mehr werden konnte.

Es reichte schon ein Ex-Junkie im Haus, da brauchte nicht auch noch der zweite seiner Schützlinge völlig den Boden verlieren. Insofern noch einer da da war. Manchmal kam ihm Dean wie ein Fass vor, das alles aufnahm und aufnahm und eigentlich hätte Platzen müssen - wenn es einen Untergrund gehabt hätte.

Auf seine Worte, als er dann schließlich sprach, achtete er gar nicht mehr so sehr. Es waren dumme, kleine Geschichten. Rührselig angehaucht von den Erinnerungen an seine Frau. Beruhigende Anekdoten, die vielleicht einem Kleinkind Sicherheit gaben, aber ganz sicher doch nicht Dean Winchester, oder?

Das Unruhige Zappeln des Schattens hörte auf, verschwommene Bewegungen wurden langsamer.

„… irgendwann kam sie mit einem kleinen Welpen hier an, die Mutter von Rumsfeld. Sie war der Meinung, es wäre doch eine gute Vorbereitung auf ein Kind. Frauen ändern sich nie. Alles was klein und süß ist, wollen sie unbedingt haben und insofern es niemandem gehört, hast du bald eine ganze Bande von Tieren oder anderen Dingen zu Hause, die du nie gebraucht hättest, wenn du sie nicht lieben würdest."

Sein Haus war voll von diesen Dingen. Manche waren fein säuberlich in Kisten verstaut – der krasse Gegensatz zum Rest seines Hauses, nach ihrem Tod. Andere sichtbar. Manch andere … tot. Begraben.

„Jedesmal wenn ihr Jungs hier wart, wolltest du unbedingt mit dem Hund nach draußen. Rumsfeld war noch ein Welpe, aber so ein Energiebündel, wie man es noch nie gesehen hat. Du hattest Sam im Schlepptau, den Hund an der Leine … ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer mit wem spazieren ging."

Es wurde stiller im Haus, als hätten die Geräusche bemerkt, welche Uhrzeit es war. Das leise Summen des Kühlschranks drang durch den Flur an Bobbys Ohren und im Wohnzimmer tickte eine Uhr.

Auf der Treppe lehnte Sam seinen Kopf gegen die Wand neben sich. Wann hatte er die Fähigkeit verlernt, Dinge so anzupacken, dass Dean nicht ausrastete? Warum konnte er ihm nicht klar machen, was er selbst schon lange wusste?

Vermutlich machte es keinen Sinn, die Schuld bei irgendjemandem zu suchen. Abstellen konnte er es trotzdem nicht, genauso wenig wie Dean. Totschweigen war die letzte Möglichkeit, die blieb.

Langsam kämpfte er sich auf die Beine zurück, spürte, wie steif seine Gelenke von der Kälte waren und überwand mit einem Knacken im Knie die restlichen Stufen nach oben.

Das Gästezimmer lag so unberührt da, wie sie es verlassen hatten. Das übliche Chaos von ein paar Lebensmitteln, die sie in weiser Vorrausicht mit sich gebracht hatten und Kleidungsstücke – getragen und ungetragen. Alles durcheinander.

Zögernd trat Sam zum Fenster, schob es auf. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dorthin trieb, konnte gar nicht genau sagen, wann er das letzte Mal hinunter in den mondbeschienenen Hof gesehen hatte. Autowracks, an denen die Arbeit ruhte, standen herum.

Wie wollte Bobby seinen weiteren Unterhalt bestreiten, jetzt, da er seiner Lebensgrundlage beraubt war? Der Schrottplatz war alles, was er hatte und sein Jägerdasein hatte auch ein jähes Ende gefunden.

Sie hatten selbst kaum Geld – gerade genug, um sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen Essen und ab und an neue Kleidung zu kaufen. Genug für ein Motel, in dem die Schaben ihnen nachts kurzerhand auch einmal über die Bettdecke liefen. Ausreichend für ein Bier oder Cola, aber immerhin so viel, dass sie ihre Wasserflaschen an halbwegs sauberen Hähnen auffüllen konnten. In guten Zeiten kehrte Regelmäßigkeit ein und sie konnten weiteres Geld beim Poker oder Pool gewinnen. In anderen Momenten reichten die zehn Dollar nicht einmal für einen Wetteinsatz.

Sam raufte sich mit allen Fingern die Haare und ließ die kalte Luft von draußen hereinströmen. Sie strich sanft über seine geschlossenen Augenlider, die Wangen, die Nase, seinen Hals hinunter und kitzelte seinen Nacken.

Wie sollte es weitergehen? Die Welt stand kurz vor dem Ende und dennoch hatten sie mit so profanen Dingen wie Geld zu kämpfen.

„Ich weiß, ich … habe lange nicht gebetet. Und um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, ob du überhaupt etwas von mir hören willst, Gott … wo auch immer du stecken magst-„ Sam brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war albern.

Es war kindisch, zu glauben, ihm würde jemand helfen. Gerade Gott. Der verschwundene Allwissende, dessen führungslose Engel ein Affentheater machten.

„… aber falls du mich hörst – ein kleines Wunder wäre wirklich nicht schlecht."

Weniger energisch als geplant schloss er die Scheibe, verriegelte sie und drehte sich um. Sein Glaube war lange verloren gegangen. Er war Luzifers Wirt, sein Gefäß. Verdammt dazu, im Hinterkopf seines eigenen Körpers zu sitzen und zuzusehen, wie der einst höchste Engel des Himmels die Schöpfung seines Vaters umbrachte.

Menschen, die er liebte.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, ging die Treppe nach unten und nickte Bobby zu, der sich kaum weiter von seinem Platz weg bewegt hatte, wie zuvor. Überrascht machte der Ältere Platz.

Zweimal klopfte Sam mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Tür, legte den Kopf schief, bis er mit dem Ohr näher am Holz war.

„Dean?"

Keine Antwort war immerhin besser als alles, was er eine Stunde vorher gehört hatte.

„Entweder du antwortest, oder ich komme rein."

_**~s~**_


	21. Türchen 21

_**~s~**_  
_**Türchen 21**_

_**~s~**_

Dean verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, lauschte den Erzählungen seines Freundes und ertappte sich selber dabei, wie ihm das ein oder andere Mal ein Grinsen über das Gesicht schlich, wenn ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge erschien. In anderen Momenten war diese Leichtigkeit wie weggefegt, erdrückt von der unterschwelligen Trauer und den verborgenen Gefühlen, die in den Worten des Ältesten steckten. Bobby pflegte für gewöhnlich alles, was seine Ehe betraf, hinter dicken Türen wegzuschließen, im einen, wie auch anderen Sinne. Umso mehr war Dean überrascht von der spontanen Offenheit hinter ihm. Kleine Lücken in seiner eigenen Kindheit füllten sich mit Bildern und mit unausgesprochenen Fragen, die nun halbwegs beantwortet wurden.

Dean konnte sich gut an den kleinen Rumsfeld erinnern, besonderes daran, wie das freche Ding ihm einmal in den Hintern gebissen hatte, als er nicht schnell genug seinen Lieblingsstock wieder in die Luft befördert hatte. Sammy war vor Lachen fast erstickt, was das vierbeinige Monster wiederum als Dank mit einer wilden Schleckorgie in dessen Gesicht quittierte. Das dynamische Duo. Die beiden hatten sich immer schon gut verstanden und seltsamerweise hatte das kleine, sabbernde und große Brüder in den Allerwertesten beißende Tier etwas geschafft, was davor hauptsächlich nur Dean gelungen war und manchmal, ganz selten auch John: Er zauberte ein unbeschwertes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jüngsten zusammen mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das jeden Stern am Himmel zum verblassen brachte.

Dean fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand über das Gesicht – damals waren andere Zeiten, irgendwie ein anderes Leben, auch wenn die Realität eine ähnliche war, mal abgesehen von der Apokalypse, der Verkrüppelung und dem Tod sehr enger Freunde, bis hin zu einem Bruder dessen Augen jetzt weniger vor Freude leuchteten, als eher zu einem schwarzen Loch wurden, an dessen Ende die Hölle auf Erden wartete.

Aber noch war es nicht soweit - wenn sie zusammen hielten, konnten sie durchhalten, nur brachte es weniger etwas, wenn er hier auf dem kalten Boden hockte, sich selbst bemitleidete und das Klo voll kotzte wegen Dingen, die nicht mehr zu ändern waren.

Mit dieser - gelinde gesagt - beschissenen Selbstmotivation stand er auf, blickte kurz in den Spiegel der über dem winzigen Waschbecken hing und schüttelte den Kopf über das was er darin sah. Wie hieß dieser Typ doch gleich noch mal, der aus seinem Lieblings Zombie-Video?!

Eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht geworfen, eine weitere um den Geschmack aus dem Mund zu vertreiben und ein erneuter Blick in grüne Augen.

‚Reiß dich zusammen!', wenn schon nicht für sich selber, dann für Bobby und Sam.

Als hätte Letzerer nur auf seinen Einsatz gewartet klopfte es leise gegen die Tür, ehe Bruchteile später Sam zu hören war.

„Dean?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer.

„Entweder du antwortest, oder ich komme rein."

Die Stimme außerhalb klang bei weitem nicht mehr wie die, die vor kurzem dank Bobby verstummt war, diese war entschlossen zu allem, stark und unnachgiebig.

Sich selber mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen im Spiegel mühsam angrinsend, überlegte er, ob es das Wert wäre, zu sehen, ob Sam ernst machen würde - andererseits hatten sie beide schon genug Türen in diesem Haus auf dem Gewissen.

„Okay Winchester, Showtime.", mit dieser letzten Ermutigung drehte er sich um, überwand die unglaublichen fünf Zentimeter zur Tür, griff nach dem Knauf und öffnete sie, gerade noch um mitzubekommen, wie Sam sich mit vollem Einsatz dagegen werfen wollte.

Bobby saß daneben und sah aus als hätte er eine übergebraten bekommen; starrte zuerst Sam völlig entgeistert an, dann wieder Dean, immer hin und her.

Die Situation barg eine gewisse Komik, die jedoch anscheinend außer Dean niemand mitbekam. Sam bremste gerade noch so ab, rumpelte dennoch halb in seinen kleinen großen Bruder ehe er ihn mit fragendem Blick musterte und nach einem Grund für dieses Grinsen suchte, an das vor weniger als einer Stunde noch nicht einmal ansatzweise zu denken war.

„Hey bro …", ein Nicken zu Sam und schließlich ein kurzer Schwenk zu Bobby, der ihn anglotze, als wäre ihm plötzlich ein Einhorn gewachsen: „Wo ist die Axt, die die sonst immer hinter der Tür steht?"

Okay, die Wandlungen die mit diesen Worten kamen hätten nicht besser sein können und Dean lachte aus vollem Herzen los, dass ihm beinahe wieder Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. So seltsam es auch war, er fühlte sich besser, viel besser und das Lachen gab ihm die nötige Kraft sich selber wieder aufzurappeln und die letzte Stunde zu vergessen, zumindest Teile davon. Sein Job war es auf seine Familie acht zu geben, sie zu beschützen und wenn das eben hieß, dass er ihnen die Last der Sorge von den Schultern nahm und sie wieder selbst trug, so sollte es eben sein.

Ein Klapser auf Sams Schulter, der unvorbereitet glatt etwas Schlagseite bekam und ein Dean Winchester, der sich an beiden Männern vorbei schob, die ihm verdutzt nachblickten und schnurstracks zu Haustür ging, seine Jacke vom Hacken rupfte und energisch in die Nacht hinaus stiefelte.

Kaum draußen atmete Dean die frische, klare Luft der Nacht ein, ließ sie sauber in seine Lungen strömen und ihn klarer werden.

Lachen war definitiv besser als heulen, auch wenn ihm tief in seinem Inneren immer noch gewaltig danach war.

Mit den Fingern umständlich die Jacke schließend und dabei mit den Augen die Umgebung absuchend, fand er schnell das Objekt seiner Begierde. Die alte Axt stecke in einem alten Holzklotz, unbenutzt seit dem Tag, als Bobby nicht mehr so ohne weiteres hinaus konnte.

Ohne weiter zu zögern griff er beim Losgehen nach der Taschenlampe, die immer bereit neben dem Eingang stand und steuerte sein Ziel an. Gerade als er schnaufend das Stück Stahl aus dem gefrorenen Baumstamm ziehen wollte, quietschte die Tür erneut und ein sichtlich irritierter Sam stand im Rahmen, schon mit dem halben Arm in der Jacke, dabei einen abgenutzten alten Wollschal mit den Zähnen festhaltend und suchte das verlorene Schaf der Familie.

Als seine Augen den Älteren gefunden hatten und dieser gerade die Axt mit einem Ruck löste, konnte Dean selbst aus der Entfernung erkennen, dass nicht viel fehlte und Sam ihn für einen Irren hielt, der gleich die Nachbarschaft umlegte.

„Kommst du mit?"

Okay, die Falte auf der Stirn des Jüngeren bewies, dass Dean genau richtig lag mit seiner .

Stille.

„Also -…?"

Immer noch nichts, was wohl auch kein Wunder war, wenn man den Umstand betrachtet, das Dean gerade dastand, eine Axt sachte in der Hand schwingend, einen klitzekleinen Nervenzusammenbruch im Rücken und einen Ex-Junkie vor sich.

„Himmel, Sam, ich will niemanden umlegen, ich denke nur, morgen ist Weihnachten und na ja - …", eine kurze verlegende Pause "wir brauchen doch das passende Grünzeug."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Dean sich um und ging langsam in die Nacht davon, den Weg vor sich nur beleuchtet durch den schmalen Schein der Taschenlampe in seiner Hand.

_**~s~**_


	22. Türchen 22

**_~s~_**

**_Türchen 22_**

**_~s~_**

Vollkommen konfus schlang Sam sich den Schal um den Hals, vergrub sich in der kratzigen Wolle und schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. Was um Gottes – irgendwas – Willen war in der letzten Stunde passiert? Mit ihnen beiden, wohlgemerkt.

Er selbst fühlte sich merkwürdig befreit von der ganzen Last, als hätte er ein paar Drogen geschluckt. Dem war definitiv nicht so, weder Drogen noch Dämonenblut, das seine Sinne vernebelte, nur … was war es dann?

Weihnachten?

Deans Lachen?

Dieses Grinsen, immer etwas hintergründig, aber herzlich, das so selten geworden war?

„Bobby, wir sind bald zurück!", rief er über die Schulter, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel und überwand die drei Stufen mit einem großen Schritt mitten in den Schnee. Irgendwann sollten sie Stiefel bei Bobby deponieren. Richtige Winterstiefel, keine aus Leder, bei denen man immer Angst hatte, mit zu wenigen Socken vor lauter Kälte die Füße zu verlieren.

„Warte!", brachte er dann heraus und wunderte sich, wie Dean mit seinen kurzen O-Beinen schneller sein konnte als er. Sein Atem bildete dichte, weiße Wölkchen vor seinem Mund. Dean hatte die Axt geschultert, drehte sich aber um.

Diesmal fragte er nicht, was los war, sondern schloss still auf, stieß Dean mit der Schulter an und verbot sich, sich zu wundern. Wenn er damit anfing, würde er ins Grübeln abdriften und – nein.

Der gefrorene Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen, während sie einem altbekannten Muster des Gleichschrittes folgten, das sich im Lauf der Jahre entwickelt hatte. Nur, wenn einer von ihnen über einen Ast stolperte, kamen sie aus dem Gleichtakt, fanden aber sofort zurück, ohne sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Statt auf den Weg leuchtete Dean mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Einen Baum hinauf, den anderen hinunter. Ohne eigene Taschenlampe war Sam darauf angewiesen, sich dem Lichtschein anzupassen. Kaum schwang Dean die Lampe umher, folgten Sams Augen wie bei einer Katze, die ihr Spielzeug anvisiert.

Ein ganz ähnliches Ereignis stand in dem Buch, das Dean nicht wieder unter seine eigenen Fittiche gebracht hatte.

„Dean?"

Als Antwort kam ein leises, abgelenktes ‚hm' zurück. Genug, um Sam zu zeigen, dass Dean mit den Gedanken noch nicht ganz bei ihm angekommen war, ihn aber registrierte.

„Das Buch … äh …" Er stoppte. Sowohl die Worte als auch die Schritte. Dean bremste fast ebenso abrupt, als seine Schritte alleine waren. Sam war froh darum, nicht Zielscheibe des Lichtkegels zu werden, während Dean sich umwandte. Stattdessen erlosch mit einem leisen Klicken die Helligkeit und sie blieben im Dunkeln zurück.

Irgendwo weit weg schrie eine Eule auf der Suche nach der Winterschlaf haltenden Nahrung. Die Nadelbäume bewegten sich im Wind, sich bewegendes Holz knarrte. Ein paar sture Blätter, die nicht mit ihren Kameraden im Herbst zu Boden gesegelt waren raschelten.

Sam starrte hinauf zum Himmel und wünschte sich, er hätte nicht gefragt. Er würde keine Antwort bekommen, wie immer, wenn es um persönliches ging.

Die Sterne sandten ihr kühles Licht herunter und je länger er sie anstarrte, desto mehr gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die herrschenden Lichtverhältnisse.

„Kurz vor meinem Höllentrip … als klar war, dass es nichts gab, was mich retten konnte –„

„Ich hab's versucht, Dean", murmelte Sam tonlos dazwischen.

„- ich wollte, dass du etwas hast, an das du dich erinnern kannst. Das ist alles."

Unausgesprochen kam mehr an, als die paar Worte. Dass Dean wusste, wie sehr Sam es versucht hatte. Dass er seinen Bruder schützen wollte, ihm helfen, nicht den falschen Weg einzuschlagen. Ihm etwas geben wollte, das die Schuld und den Schmerz aufhob.

Das war alles.

Mehr war nicht nötig – Sam brauchte nicht zu wissen, warum das Buch nie angekommen war. Er wollte es gar nicht. Der Gedanke, dass Dean an ihn und seine Sicherheit gedacht hatte, obwohl er selber so kurz davor war, in die Hölle zu kommen …

Sam senkte den Blick so weit, bis er spüren konnte, wie er genau dem von Dean begegnete und machte einen halben Schritt vorwärts. Seine Hand schloss sich um Deans Schulter, die sich als schwarze Kontur gegen den hellen Schnee abzeichnete und er lächelte kaum merklich.

„Danke."

Und sobald er die Chance dafür bekam, würde er sich bei Castiel bedanken. Dafür, dass er Dean gerettet hatte, wo Sam selbst versagt hatte.

Ein schwarzer Fleck huschte an ihnen vorbei, beanspruchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und der Moment verblasste. Das Eichhörnchen kraxelte einen Baum hinauf. Sam trat zurück und schob die Hände in die Jackentaschen. Als nächstes würde er sich Handschuhe kaufen. Oder nie wieder den Winter in kalten Gebieten verbringen.

„Was meinst du zu dem da?", fragte er und deutete mit dem Kinn auf einen knapp zwei Meter hohen Tannenbaum.

_**~s~**_

* * *

Bis bald, mit der Vorraussicht vor der Convention in Rom das Finale für euch bereit zu haben. FB sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen *hugs*

Eure Weihnachtsosterhasen Mia und Lia ;9


	23. Türchen 23

Einen wunderschönen Sonntag allen Besuchern hier _*hugs*_

Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge hänge ich euch heute das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte an meine Pinnwand, die uns nun seit vielen Wochen begleitet hat.

Ich hoffe von Herzen, dass es euch gefällt, ich gebe zu es war nicht ganz einfach es zu schreiben ;) ihr werdet verstehen warum …

Mia und ich haben den letzten Teil nach einer Menge feilen, schleifen und hämmern beinahe fertig und ich denke, ihr werdet ihn sehr, sehr bald hier finden.

Bevor ihr zum lesen kommt, wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an all unsere Leser, die uns Reviews daließen, uns geschrieben haben oder an anderen Orten so wunderbare Kommentare hinterlassen haben, die uns mehr als überwältigt haben – Hey _Undergroundgang_ … ja genau euch meine ich :D *mega hugs* ihr wart und seid immer unsere ersten Leser und Kritiker im laufe vieler unser Schreiberversuche, egal bei welchen Projekt – dafür heute ein besonderes Dankeschön

An zwei unserer treuesten Leser _Kaky_ und _Anna_ ebenso den Megaknuddler - Ihr seit spitze Mädels

Viel Spaß mit dem etwas quietschenden Türchen 23 … Eure Schreiberlinge, die bereits für Ostern dekorieren :D :D

_**~s~**_

_PS: Meine Co Schreiberin **Miajewel** hat sich endlich durchgerungen *knuff* ihre Werke weiter hier hoch zu laden (eure vielen Nachrichten und Anfragen haben geholfen *kicher*) Ihr werdet also nach und nach viele verlorene **Bruchstücke** *zwinker zwinker* wieder finden, neues von ihr entdecken können und vor allem wieder versinken, in der wunderbaren Welt ihrer wirklich einmaligen FF._

_**~s~**_

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Türchen 23 oder „Wie zur Hölle sollen wir das Ding ins Haus bekommen?"**_

**_~s~_  
**

Es war kalt, um nicht zu sagen, schweinekalt. Nur Minuten zuvor hatte es erneut begonnen zu schneien und ihre Spuren in dem frischen Weiß begannen bereits wieder zu verschwinden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Trotz ihrer, mit jedem Meter schwerer werdenden Last, hatten sie annähernd denselben Laufrhythmus, wurden nur gelegentlich aus dem Takt gebracht durch eine Unebenheit verborgen unter dem Schnee, einen Ast, der irgendwo hängen blieb, oder eine kurze Pause.

Dean, dem trotz der frostigen Temperaturen der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, lauschte dem abgehackten Atmen seines kleinen Bruders, der erschöpft an dem Stamm zerrte, den sie hinter sich her zogen, ehe er selber wieder in das Geschnaufe mit einstimmte.

Sam hatte wirklich ein Geschick, wenn es um die Jagd von Monstern ging – nur dass dieses hier eines mit stechenden Nadeln war, die sich eifrig gegen den nächtlichen Angriff dieser zwei fremden Rüpel wehrte.

Seine Finger rutschten langsam von der abblätternden Rinde, auslaufendes Harz stoppte diese wieder, ehe die klebrige Rutschpartie weiter ging – sowohl auf dem verschneiten Untergrund, als auch an dem störrischen Ungetüm. Der würzige Geruch des Baumes breitete sich immer weiter aus und mischte sich mit dem klaren Geruch einer frostigen Winternacht.

Neben ihnen leuchtete es mal hier und da neugierig im Dickicht auf - Verwunderung über die Eindringlinge, die sich gemeinsam ihren Weg zurück bahnten.

Schweigen umgab sie, jeder versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Dean kramte in seinem Gedächtnis, fügte ein Bild an das andere und fand längst Vergessenes wieder: Es war Jahre her, eine andere Zeit, eine andere Welt, aber der gleiche Ort, dieselbe Stelle.

Grüne Augen schielten heimlich neben sich, beobachten die lange Silhouette, die nun vor dem weißen Hintergrund sehr gut zu erkennen war. Sams Muskeln bewegten sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze unter der etwas zu kleinen Jacke, seine Haare, etwas länger als gewöhnlich, trugen ihren Teil zu dem Bild bei.

Als spürte der andere den Blick, wurde er langsamer, drehte sich halb zur Seite und sah kurz über seine Schulter, ehe er, genau wie sein Bruder, stehen blieb. Niemand von beiden sagte ein Wort und die Einsamkeit dieses Ortes gab ihnen das Gefühl, allein zu sein auf diesem zum Untergang verfluchten Planeten.

Die weißen Flocken, die mit ihnen den Weg entlang gegangen waren, verschwanden allmählich und der Himmel über ihnen klärte sich, gab vereinzelte Sterne frei, die hoch über den zwei Brüdern wieder zu leuchten begannen, zu ihren Füßen das auserwählte Grün.

Zwei Augenpaare musterten sich, nutzten den Schutz der vermeintlichen Dunkelheit, um tiefe Gräben zu überwinden, ehe Dean die Ruhe durchbrach.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mir gleich meinen hübschen Kopf abreißt …"

Hochgezogene Augenbrauen antworteten fragend.

„Du bist wie Dad." Kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, hastig abgefeuert und doch ohne Hohn, ohne Anklage und mit solch einer Ernsthaftigkeit gesprochen, dass Sam vor Überraschung glatt der Mund aufklappte, was wohl nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass da wieder dieses kleine Fünkchen Verehrung für ihren alten Herren in der Stimme mitschwang, dass Dean so lange nicht mehr gewagt hatte, durchklingen zu lassen.

Ehe Dean an dem, was er loswerden wollte, noch erstickte, redete er einfach weiter, bevor sich seine Zunge noch mehr um das verknotete, was seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit schwer darauf herum rollte.

Es gab Dinge, Gedanken, die behielt man lieber für sich, aber wenn der Tod im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schon in der Einfahrt stand, während an der Tür die drei Geister der Weihnacht klingelten, konnte man ja mal eine Ausnahme machen. So holte der Ältere tief Luft und tat das, was er schon vor einer ganzen Weile hätte tun sollen; ihre Wunden notdürftig verarzten mit dem einzigen wirklichen Heilmittel, das sie beide noch hatten: Ihre Erinnerungen und die Liebe für all jene, die als winzige Funken im Universum, hoch über ihnen, gespannt dieser beginnenden Unterhaltung lauschten.

Dass Sam sich bei der Erwähnung ihres Vaters unmerklich verkrampfte, spürte Dean mehr, als dass er es wirklich sah. Der Ältere wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass nicht nur er selber Angst davor hatte, John im Reich der Toten wieder zu begegnen.

„Du bist genau so ein verfluchter Dickschädel wie er-…", grinsend, „und du hast ein Talent damit immer durch die stärksten Wände zu wollen, egal was dahinter lauert."

Ein leises Lachen.

„Aber du hast auch seine Hingabe, Dinge zu verfolgen und zu Ende zu bringen, egal zu welchem Preis", okay, ein kleiner Seitenhieb war ja wohl noch erlaubt, aber ehe Sam etwas erwidern konnte, redete der andere weiter – leise jetzt, beinahe ehrfürchtig : „Und du hängst an dem, was du liebst, würdest alles geben…"

Okay, Sackgasse, eine gehörige, Dean hatte den Knoten in der Zunge und einen Kloß im Hals, er rutschte gefährlich von dem weg, was er eigentlich hier versuchte, dem verdatterten Kerl ihm gegenüber zu verklickern.

Schweigsame, erschrockene Sekunden wurden zu unangenehmen Minuten, bis Dean den roten Faden wieder fand und seinem kleinen Bruder mehr als dankbar dafür war, dass dieser ihm keine reinwürgte für sein weibisches Gestammel.

„Damals, als du fort warst …", Dean ersparte sich Einzelheiten, die jeder von ihnen nur zu genau kannte, „er war nicht mehr derselbe-… im ersten Jahr ohne dich, als wir zwei irgendwie versucht hatten, Weihnachten zu ignorieren, zu vergessen, dass der wichtigste Teil in unserer Mitte fehlte, da habe ich ihn in der Nacht heimlich beobachtet, wie er am Fenster saß, im Licht einer Straßenlaterne, irgendwo in einem fremden Kaff, unter fremden Menschen."

Stille.

„Wusstest du, dass er ein Foto von dir – uns - immer bei sich trug? Er hatte es in der linken Innentasche seiner Jacke. Ein Bild von uns dreien, aufgenommen, genau hier." Ein schwacher Wink mit dem Arm in die Umgebung.

„Du hast lachend auf dem Stamm einer Tanne gesessen, die Bobby und er hinter sich her gezogen hatten, ein Knirps von kaum einem Meter, der den Spaß seines Lebens hatte und ich, der ständig darum kämpfte, dass du dich nicht aus Versehen in dem wild zappelnden Grün umbringst."

Eine gedankenschwere Pause und Sams Augen, glänzend um mehr bittend.

„Ich habe das Bild ganz hinten in das Buch gelegt, auf die letzte Seite – damit du nicht vergisst, wie es einmal war, dass es eine Zeit gab, außerhalb von all dem Mist, Momente, in denen wir gelacht haben, in denen wir eine richtige Familie waren, wenn auch nur kurz."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit in Deans Stimme vertiefte sich noch, machte sie rauer als sonst.

„In diesem Jahr habe ich Dank dir frechem Winzling das erste Mal zu Weihnachten wieder lachen können … und wie ich später erst kapiert habe, hatten auch Dad und Bobby mehr als nur einen kleinen Anteil dran."

Dean blickte zur Seite, verlor sich in dem Strudel der Bilder aus der Vergangenheit.

„Ich hatte mich in dem kleinen Klo unten eingeschlossen, weil ich nicht geschafft habe, ein ganzer Mann zu sein und nicht zu heulen wie ein Mädchen, wenn ich an Mom dachte, wie sie mit mir Plätzchen gemacht hatte … an das Lachen, die Freude im Haus, die Gerüche und an Dad, der nicht immer nur ernst war, Befehle erteilte, oder mit seinen Gedanken woanders war."

Leiser dann: „Niemand hat mich da raus bekommen, niemand außer Bobby, der mir kleine Geschichten erzählte, mir Zeit gab mit allem … - er hatte es verstanden."

Ein bebender Seufzer.

„Als ich die Tür endlich wieder aufgemacht habe, stand Dad hinter ihm und sah mich an, mit demselben Blick, den du immer drauf hast, wenn du mit dem Emo Kram ankommst und glaub mir, das hast du nicht nur alleine von Mom -… früher, da war er anders."

An Deans Mundwinkeln zupfte ein schwaches Grinsen. „Er hatte dich in deinen Schneeanzug gestopft. Du hast ausgesehen wie Maggie von den _Simpsons_ - ein kleiner blauer Seestern – und mich dann angesehen, als wenn ich dir die Sterne persönlich vom Himmel geholt hätte. Du hast einfach wild drauf losgebrabbelt, und ich hab keinen Schimmer gehabt, wovon, bis Dad übersetzt hat – das einzige Mal, dass nicht _ich_ wusste, was du wolltest, sondern er – und tja, dass es eben um einen Weihnachtsbaum ging."

Leise, beinahe ungläubig redete Dean weiter: „Er hat mir an diesem Tag keine Vorwürfe gemacht, war nicht wütend, sondern stand einfach nur da, hat mich ganz fest in die Arme genommen und mir leise ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er sie auch schrecklich vermissen würde - … irgendwann hat er mich dann sanft zur Tür raus geschoben, ehe wir zu viert in den Wald losgezogen sind, um wehrlose Bäume zu jagen."

Aus einem traurigen Schmunzeln wurde ein warmes Lachen.

„Das Ungetüm, was sie erlegt hatten, nachdem du es für würdig erklärt hattest, muss weit über drei Meter hoch gewesen sein. Du bist auf dem Rückweg drauf geritten wie der stolze Ritter aus dem Märchenbuch, das unser kleines Geheimnis unter der Matratze war …"

Ohne hinzusehen wusste Dean, dass sein Bruder gerade knall rot anlief, auch wenn einem Sam Winchester noch nie peinlich gewesen war, ein Märchenfreak zu sein, zumindest nicht, als sie noch klein waren. Jeder brauchte eben zur Abwechslung mal ein harmloses Hobby.

Nach einer kurzen Pause redete Dean weiter: „Sie haben den Baum in zwei Teile schneiden müssen, um ihn überhaupt ins Haus zu bekommen; du hast einen wilden Aufstand gemacht, der selbst die beiden in die Knie gezwungen hatte, und so gab es wohl zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte einen geteilten Weihnachtsbaum in Bobbys Haus und somit ein ganzes Zimmer alleine voller Grünzeug."

Das leise Lachen, das in der Luft gelegen hatte, verstummte und machte Ernüchterung Platz.

Deans Blick wurde wieder scharf, aus Vergangenheit wurde Gegenwart und er sah Sam jetzt direkt in die Augen: „Das war es, was mich all die Jahre zusammen gehalten hat, diese kleinen Geschichten aus dem Buch …", ein kurzer Stupser mit den Fingern an die Stirn: „ … euch bei mir zu haben und etwas zu besitzen, was sie mir niemals nehmen konnten, so schlimm es auch wurde."

„Ich würde alles dafür geben, wirklich alles, dir meine Erinnerungen an sie zeigen zu können, an die kleine Jo und ihren Angriff mit der Schaufel im Sandkasten, an Ellen und Bobby … und Mom und Dad, all diese kleinen Momente zusammen mit ihnen und wenn es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick wäre, damit du etwas hast, an dem du dich festhalten kannst, wenn dir du weißt schon wer auf die Pelle rückt."

Mit diesen Worten ging Dean kurz in die Knie, schnappte sich das zu große Stück Baum vom Boden und zerrte es schwerfällig weiter, das klebrige Harz an seinem Stamm ignorierend, genau wie den Mann, der wie versteinert hinter ihm stehen blieb und ausnahmsweise die Flucht des anderen zu akzeptieren schien.

_**~s~**_

_Hat sich das Warten gelohnt? Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn ihr uns schreibt *Winchster Monster Hugs*_

_Mia and Lia _


	24. Türchen 24

Heiliger Strohsack, haben wir tatsächlich schon Mai??? Es scheint so und für das Thema Adventskalender ist es mehr als ein bisschen zu spät, aber wir haben versprochen ihn fertig zu stellen, was wir mit dem heutigen Tag auch tun werden :D

Die Convention in Rom ist vorbei und wir so mit Supernatural geflutet, dass es zum totalen, glückseligen Overload führte, der so ziemlich alle Projekte mit einbezog. Kennt ihr das; man hat so viele Ideen und möchte alles gleichzeitig, so dass am Ende gar nichts geht ô-ô

Nun denn, lieber später als nie, aber ich muss mich wirklich bei euch entschuldigen, dieses große Abschlusstürchen liegt jetzt schon seit weit vor Ostern rum. Ich war mit meinem letzten Part nicht zufrieden und das hat mich etwas zögern lassen, es zu posten. Jetzt haben wir/habe ich es in einer Form, die mir gefällt und die, wie ich hoffe, euch Leser milde stimmt.

Dieses Projekt war wie verhext, vieles ging schief, als wolle uns jemand am Schreiben hindern. An Weihnachten vom letzten Jahr zu denken, verursacht bei mir eher einen dicken Knoten im Magen, als eine freudige Erinnerung. Aber all dies ist vorbei und wir haben noch genügend Zeit uns auf dieses Jahr vorzubreiten *g* Dieses Mal wird er schon zu Beginn fertig sein, sonst sehe ich das wieder als schlechtes Omen.

Dieser „Türchen" muss wohl eher als großes Tor bezeichnet werden, dass in vier Teile untergliedert ist, die wieder von Mia und mir im Wechsel geschrieben wurden und aus 14 Seiten besteht *Schock*

Aber bevor es los geht, noch **ein dickes Dankeschön an all die Leser,** die trotz der merkwürdigen Abbrüche immer wieder eingekehrt sind und auch im nahenden Frühling eine Portion Winchester Weihnacht lesen wollten. **Ihr seit unschlagbar**, all jene die hier ein Review hinterließen oder uns schrieben, aber ganz besonders danken wir unseren Untergrund Mädels, die uns durch das Chaos begleitet haben und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite standen, uns unterstützen und liebevolle Kritiker waren.

_**Mystery**_ – _**unsere grandiose Beta**_ - was wären wir nur ohne dich … Du hast die größten Knoten gelöst und die wildesten Wortkreationen entwirrt *grins* eine wie dich gibt es nicht noch mal _*Winchester Monster Hugs*_

**Tausend Dank Süße **

_Last but not least_ … **Vonnie836**, die uns auf dem englischen Sektor tatkräftig als Übersetzerin zur Seite stand. Ihre eigenen Geschichten ein unglaublicher Quell an Fantasie und Kreativität, waren oft Inspiration und Anstoß um wieder zur Schreibefeder zu greifen.

**Danke, danke, danke** :D – mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis, auch wenn ich mich ebenso mehr als nur ein kleines bisschen entschuldigen muss, für diese unverzeihlichen Aussetzer, die aus einer Weihnachtsgeschichte eine Frühlingsstory machten. O~O

In diesem Sinne … _go team_ und _bye bye_

Eure Schreiberlinge

_Mia und Leila_

* * *

**~s~**

**Türchen 24 **

**Stille Nacht, oh … **

**~s~  
**

_**24-1**_

Sam räusperte sich. Kaum hörbar, noch einmal lauter, doch der Frosch im Hals blieb. Wann hatte er Dean das letzte Mal so offen reden hören? Sicherlich, sie waren verborgen in der Dunkelheit, aber er kannte jede von Deans stimmlichen Nuancen so gut, er brauchte kein Licht, um sich den Rest zu denken.

Ein paar kleinere Äste knackten, während Dean den Baum durch eine unwegsame Stelle zog und dabei knisternd eine gefrorene Pfütze zerstörte. Das Splittern brachte Sam zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er bewegte seine steif gefrorenen Finger einige Male, ehe er mit großen Schritten die Lücke zwischen sich und dem davon geschleiften Baum schloss. Wortlos nahm er seinen ursprünglichen Platz wieder ein.

Irgendwo schrie ein Uhu. Der Wind bewegte die Nadeln der Bäume sanft gegeneinander. Sie klangen ein wenig wie ein Konzert, nur ohne Töne. Sanftes Flüstern hüllte die Welt ein und ihre Schritte waren der Rhythmus dazu.

Poetisch zu sein war nicht unbedingt Sams Stärke. Er kannte einige Werke, er wusste Bescheid, aber selbst war er selten dazu aufgelegt, die Schönheit der Umgebung in strahlende Worte zu fassen. Lächelnd schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Die Straße und ihre Sprache hatten auch vier Jahre Stanford nicht auslöschen können.

Der Lichtkegel von Deans Taschenlampe hüpfte über Eis und Schnee, blieb an einem Baumstumpf hängen und Sam stieß sich ein paar Nadeln unangenehm in Hände und Handgelenke, weil er zu spät bremste.

Sie starrten beide auf den runden Überrest dessen, was einmal ihren Weihnachtsbaum gespendet hatte. Sam erinnerte sich kaum daran. Vermutlich war er selbst mit Dämonenblut so menschlich, dass sein Gehirn normal funktionierte und Erinnerungen ausblockte, die zu schmerzhaft waren. Irgendwann gerieten sie in Vergessenheit …

Heftig schüttelte der jüngere Winchester den Kopf.

Dean hatte sie nicht vergessen. Sie waren sein Rettungsanker gewesen und Sam war dankbar dafür.

Still setzten sie ihren Weg fort, bis die Lichter von Bobbys Haus in Sicht kamen. Obwohl Sam geglaubt hatte, der Frieden würde von ihnen abfallen, sobald sie zurück kamen, geschah nichts dergleichen.

Er ließ die Baumspitze sanft zu Boden gleiten, um die Äste nicht noch weiter zu beschädigen und schloss zu Dean auf, der sich nachdenklich das Harz von den Handflächen zu kratzen versuchte.

„Hey", murmelte Sam und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an.

Stummes Stirnrunzeln, aber kein Blick zu ihm hinüber sagte ihm, dass Dean zuhörte.

„Ich denke …" Sam holte tief Luft, kam sich albern vor, bei dem Gedanken – „… ich denke, wir sollten unserer Familie und unseren Freunden ihren Tribut zollen." Er sprach schneller, weil er glaubte, sonst vor Verlegenheit abbrechen zu müssen. „Bobby hätte sowieso keinen Platz mit all seinen Büchern und mit seinem Rollstuhl … und – wir … na ja … vielleicht ist es ..."

„Sam."

Der Angesprochene nickte sacht und starrte hinauf in den klaren Himmel.

„Wir sollten den Baum verbrennen. Als Zeichen. Für uns … für sie." Er behielt die Worte, die ihm noch im Kopf herumschwirrten für sich. Aus Respekt, aus Liebe. „Es ist einfach kein normales Weihnachten. Für niemanden."

Er hatte geglaubt, die Unruhe würde zurückkehren, wenn er es ausgesprochen hatte. Stattdessen fühlte er sich sicherer als zuvor in dem, was er tat. Niemand musste verstehen, warum dieses Leuchtfeuer so wichtig für ihn war. Solange Dean Verständnis für diesen Tribut an das Feuer hatte, das ihnen so viel genommen hatte, war das genug.

**_~s~ _**

Schweigend sammelten sie zusammen, was sie brauchten und nutzten ein paar alte, noch nicht gänzlich zersägte, dünne Stämme, um den Baum gerade zu halten. Es war eine schlichtweg abenteuerliche Konstruktion, die den mehr als zwei Meter langen Nadelbaum stützte.

Sie waren weit genug vom Haus entfernt, um ein Sicherheitsrisiko auszuschalten. Bobby obdachlos werden zu lassen war nicht ihr erklärtes Ziel.

Der stand mit seinem Rollstuhl ein Stück entfernt und beobachtete still das Geschehen.

**_~s~_**

„Fertig?", fragte Sam leise und hielt die Fackel ein Stück höher, damit Dean seine daran entzünden konnte.

Das umwickelte Holzstück fing Feuer und Sam drückte kaum merklich Deans Unterarm durch die Lederjacke hindurch. „Danke." Nicht für den Baum oder die Zustimmung. Dean würde wissen, wofür. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, es besser auszudrücken.

Mit seiner eigenen Fackel ging er um den Baum herum und wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin hielten sie beide das Feuer an die unteren Äste. Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Das Feuer zerfraß die Nadeln und das Harz zerplatzte wie ein Luftballon mit einem leisen Knall, wenn es mit dem heißen Element in Berührung kam. Die vom Schnee kalten und nassen Äste brauchten länger.

Schlussendlich sprang der Funke über. Langsam am Anfang, aber dann gab es kein Halten mehr. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit fraßen sich die Flammen den Baum hinauf, hüllten Ast um Ast ein, bis eine übermannshohe Fackel vor ihnen stand.

Sam blieb auf seiner Seite. Sie bildeten ein spitzes Dreieck, jeder für sich alleine. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es so sein musste.

Nachdenklich starrte er in das helle Orange-Gelb vor sich. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ein Feuer ihm keine Angst mehr gemacht hatte. Bis heute schnupperte er vorsichtig, ob sich nicht verbranntes Fleisch darunter mischte. Aber da war nichts.

Die Hitze wärmte seine Vorderseite, während sein Rücken empfindlich auskühlte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Jess.

_Der Abend war ruhig gewesen. Kein Handy hatte geklingelt, keine Prüfung hatte bevorgestanden. Die einzige Anspannung war der Brief, der ihm verhieß, sein Vorstellungsgespräch am Montag um zehn Uhr anzutreten. Seine ganze Zukunft stand auf dem Spiel. Aber nichts, was sie beide dazu gebracht hätte, sich verrückt zu machen. Jessicas ausgeglichene Art hatte sich auf ihn übertragen. Ein Blick, ein Wort und er kam zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Wenn nicht Stanford, dann konnte er mit seinen Noten an jede nur erdenkliche Uni in der Nähe gehen. Sie würden das hinkriegen. _

_Die Halloweenparty dagegen saß ihm schon schwerer im Magen. Sie diskutierten nicht viel darüber. Er wusste, dass Jess gerne hingehen würde und sie wusste, dass er nur unter Aufbietung aller Überredungskünste dazu zu bringen war. _

_„Sam?" _

_Er ließ den Gedanken fallen. Ihre Stimme klang weich und gedämpft, als sie ihn vom Balkon aus rief. _

_„Ja?" _

_„Komm her!" _

_Wie ein kleines Kind lächelnd hatte sie sich am Geländer festgeklammert und nach vorne gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, als wollte sie jeden Moment in ihrem Gedächtnis verankern. Langsam trat er hinter sie. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, was sie meinte. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Arme um sie und setzte sein Kinn auf ihrem Schopf ab. Der Sonnenuntergang war ein buntes Farbenspiel. Blutrot schimmerte die Sonne ihnen entgegen und die elenden Stufen hinauf in ihr Appartement waren auf einmal die Aussicht wert. Orange und Gelb folgten um den strahlenden Ball herum, der Punkte auf den Innenseiten ihrer Augen tanzen ließ, wenn sie blinzelten. _

_Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Zeit stehen blieb. _

_Nur für sie beide. _

_Da wusste er noch nicht, wie Recht er haben sollte. _

_Ihre Locken kitzelten seinen Hals und entlockten ihm ein leises Lachen. Es wäre genau der richtige Moment gewesen, sie zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Er war einfach perfekt. __  
_  
Sam hielt die Augen geschlossen und die Wärme des Feuers gaukelte ihm vor, mit Jessica am Geländer zu stehen. Er konnte sogar ihre Hände fühlen, die sich um seine legten, ihr geflüstertes „Ich liebe dich" in seinem Ohr hören.

Er hatte nicht gefragt. Aus dem dämlichen Grund, den Ring noch nicht geholt zu haben. Er wollte, dass alles stimmte.

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, wusste er, dass alles so war, wie es hätte sein sollen. Die Ringe waren unwichtig – der Augenblick hatte gezählt.

Hätte.

Wieder starrte er in die Farben, die er damals so bewundert hatte. Seine Augen tränten. Er wollte nicht wissen, ob vor Trauer oder weil das Licht so stechend hell war. Sein Herz war ein unangenehm kalter Klumpen, der unaufhörlich weiter zusammengepresst wurde.

„Ich liebe dich auch", murmelte er, unhörbar für die Welt, aber in der Gewissheit, dass die Person, für die sie bestimmt waren, sie wahrnehmen würde. Wo auch immer sie sein mochte.

**~s~s~s~s~**

_**24-2 **_

_**~s~  
**_

Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub …

Jeder winzige Funken tanzender Glühwürmchen war ein ehrfürchtiger Gruß, ein Lebewohl und ein leises ‚bis bald', mitten in der Nacht des Jahres, die dazu bestimmt war, im Kreis seiner Familie zu sein.

Deans Augen streiften durch die von den Flammen erhellte Dunkelheit. Die Feuerzungen ein Spiegelbild in dunklem Grün.

Familie – nicht viel war davon geblieben, nicht viel hatte man ihnen gelassen.

Winchester, eine sterbende Linie in der Geschichte, die vor einer Unendlichkeit begann.

Ihm gegenüber stand Sam, umrahmt von flackerndem Feuer. Bilder der Vergangenheit mischten sich mit denen der Gegenwart, zeigten ihm die verschwommenen Züge des kleinen Säuglings, der in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und den kleinen Jungen, der zitternd das winzige Bündel hielt, aus der Kraft des Herzens heraus blind vertraute.

Brüder – bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus.

Die Illusionen der Hitze ließen Dean glitzernde Spuren auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren sehen, genau wie geflüsterte Worte, gerichtet an all jene, die zu Asche verbrannt waren.

Unsichtbare Bande lebten wieder auf, Blicke fanden sich plötzlich und klammerten sich aneinander, nur getrennt durch das Symbol der Vernichtung in ihrem Leben.

Feuer.

Der Wind frischte auf, Funken stoben auf und gesellten sich zu denen hoch am Himmel, die stille Beobachter waren.

_**~s~**_

_„Hey Dad", leise, rau. _

_Finger strichen behutsam über das dunkle Lieblingshemd seines alten Herren und verweilten dann für einen kurzen Moment auf dem leblosen Körper. _

_Deans Hand zitterte, suchte vergeblich nach einem Lebenszeichen, einem winzigen, schlagenden Echo unter seiner Handfläche, suchte nach Antworten, wo es keine mehr geben würde. _

_„Warum?" _

_Stille, bis auf das einsame Heulen eines Hundes irgendwo in der Ferne und das Rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen über ihnen. Ein dumpfer Chor in Deans Ohren, leise säuselnd und niemals verstummend: „_10.41Uhr … Zeitpunkt des Todes -10.41Uhr …"

_Immer und immer wieder. _

_Seit genau 62 Stunden und 38 Minuten hatte sich alles für immer verändert, zum zweiten Mal in seinem noch jungen Leben war seine Welt in tausend kleine Einzelteile zerbrochen, die sich in sein Fleisch bohrten. Winzige Splitter, die sein Herz malträtierten und seine Seele verstümmelten. _

_Dean war innerlich wieder der kleine Junge von damals, der vergeblich versuchte zu begreifen, dass Mommy nie wieder kommen würde, dass ihr vertrautes Gesicht nur noch in seinen Gedanken ein Teil der Ewigkeit sein würde. _

_Mit ihrer Mutter ging sein Herz, doch John Winchester nahm alles, was übrig geblieben war mit sich und hinterließ nichts als Leere – ein schwarzes Loch, das alles verschlang, gefüllt mit seltsamen Worten des Untergangs. _

_Dean kauerte neben dem, was einmal sein Vater gewesen war und eiskalte Finger wagten sich vor. Sie nutzten diese letzte Chance und fuhren beinahe liebevoll über das Gesicht des Älteren, strichen schüchtern über braunes Haar und fuhren zaghaft die von Kratzern übersäte Schläfe entlang. _

_Dass Dean weinte, bemerkte er erst an den heißen Tropfen, die auf seinen Handrücken fielen, dort entlang rollten und schließlich auf den Körper darunter fielen. _

_Die Hand fest über dem Herzen des anderen, glitten seine Augen über die Züge vor ihm und prägten sich alles ein, jede Nuance, jede kleine Narbe, jede Besonderheit, denen in seinem Gesicht so verwirrend ähnlich. _

_Vorsichtig löste er sich, beinahe als wollte er den Schlafenden nicht wecken und war schon dabei, seinen eigenen angeschlagenen Körper hoch zu hieven, ehe er stockte – die Hand kehrte zurück, fuhr in die linke Innentasche der Jacke seines Vaters und zog ein kleines verknittertes Foto heraus, das an den Kanten so abgegriffen war, dass es beinahe zu zerfallen drohte – genau, wie es die Familie gerade tat, die drauf abgebildet war. _

_Wenn das Zittern kurz verschwunden war, so kehrte es jetzt mit voller Wucht wieder und Dean presste dieses kleine Stück Vergangenheit fest an seine Brust, ehe das Bild – als Erbstück – vom Vater an den Sohn weiter ging. Ein Stück Geschichte, heimlich verwahrt dicht über dem Herzen. _

_Ein von Schmerzen durchzogenes Keuchen und er stand wieder aufrecht, nur bewegten sich seine Beine keinen Zentimeter, bis plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter lag und eine gepresste Stimme flüsterte, dass es Zeit wurde … _

_Ein leises Klicken in der Nacht, eine winzige Flamme, die auf dem Feuerzeug tanzte und schließlich übersprang auf die Fackeln, die daran gehalten wurden. Gierige Zungen, die nach Nahrung lechzten und alles verschlangen, was ihnen übergeben wurde, als zwei Brüder gemeinsam, Schulter an Schulter, den Scheiterhaufen entzündeten und ihrem Vater für immer Lebewohl sagten. _

**_~s~_**_  
_

Dean riss sich nur mühsam von den Schatten der Vergangenheit los, spürte das Brennen in den Augen und die Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Wange, genau wie den wissenden Blick, der ihn wie damals beobachtete.

Ein kurzes Nicken und Sam verstand.

_**~s~**_

Bobby, der bis eben, tief versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, nur teilweise das Geschehen mitbekam, stutzte verwundert über die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte.

Die jungen Männer, einer zu seiner Rechten und einer zu seiner Linken, holten jeder eine kleine Box aus ihrer Jackentasche. Jede eine exakte Kopie der anderen, öffneten sie vorsichtig und traten im selben Augenblick einen Schritt vor, hoben die Hände wie zu einem Gruß dem Feuer entgegen und warfen schließlich deren Inhalt hinein.

Ein Windstoß peitschte durch den Innenhof, die Flammen stoben in die Höhe, tanzten freudig über das Opfer, was ihnen gebracht wurde und brannten höher denn je, ehe sie wieder in sich zusammen fielen.

Wäre der Gedanke nicht so absurd gewesen, hätte der Älteste schwören könne, Johns Gesicht für einen Moment in dem Gestöber der Funken zu sehen, nachdem der feine Staub aus den Schachteln die sengende Hitze berührte.

Den Blick verloren im feurigen Tanz vor ihm, bemerkte er nicht gleich, wie zwei Augenpaare sich in exakt derselben Sekunde auf ihn richteten …

_**~s~s~s~s~s~s~s**_

_**24-3 **_

_**~s~  
**_

Sam konnte nicht genau sagen, was er gefühlt hatte, während er die menschlichen Überreste seines Vaters zum zweiten Mal dem Feuer zuführte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wieso er die Box aus dem Steinversteck im Kamin geholt und sich nicht gewundert hatte, warum die von Dean fehlte. Es war einfach so geschehen.

Stille Übereinstimmung, wie früher.

Wie in dem Moment, als sie in der Morgendämmerung zu dem Platz zurückgekehrt waren, an dem John Winchester seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte, um ein wenig der Asche aufzuheben.

John hatte ihnen die Absolution erteilt, die sie brauchten. Vermutlich bildete er es sich ein – wenn man mit Übernatürlichem zu tun hatte, neigte man dazu, Dinge zu sehen, die andere nicht einmal wahrnahmen, wenn man sie mit der Nase darauf stieß – aber die Züge seines Vaters im Feuer hatten zufrieden ausgesehen.

Stolz.

Jetzt standen sie hier, viel zu weit voneinander entfernt und trotzdem zu nahe. Liebevoll glitt sein Blick über Bobbys altes Basecap, an den störrischen, übrig gebliebenen Haaren entlang zu seinen Augen. Die Augen des Menschen, der sie beide wie einen zweiten Vater aufgenommen hatte.

Das einzige, was ihnen an Familie geblieben war.

Der Kloß in Sams Hals wurde hart und drückend. Die Erinnerung an Jess war freundlich gewesen. Ein Abschied, der lange überfällig war. Der Gedanke daran, diesen noch lebenden Menschen zu verlieren, der ihnen so viel wert war ... war drängender. Erdrückender.

So real.

Sam lächelte kaum merklich und war auf dem besten Weg, seinen Platz zu verlassen und die Nähe zu suchen, als er stockte.

Seine Glieder froren zu Eis – buchstäblich. Erstens war es kalt und zweitens kam er sich auf einmal wie gefangen vor. Seine Beine gehorchten nicht.

Hastig suchte er Dean und sah sich dem gleichen ungläubigen Gesicht gegenüber, ein Schulterzucken folgte. Er schien sich trotz der Situation nicht – oder noch nicht - bedroht zu fühlen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sam. Aber Sekunden später konnte der Jüngere sehen, warum.

Dean fixierte seine Augen auf etwas hinter Bobby.

Jemanden.

Gabriel.

Der Erzengel bückte sich just in jenem Moment, eine Hand auf Bobbys Schulter, der verwirrt hinter sich sah, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Die Präsenz von etwas Himmlischen füllte den Hof aus.

Gabriels freie Hand berührte den Boden und Sam konnte nur sehen, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, aber keine Worte hören.

Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihm die Arme und Seiten hinauf. Was auch immer der Engel tat, es veränderte ihre Umgebung.

Am Kies entlang schossen Flammen auf ihn zu und sein Ansatz zum Sprung war völlig nutzlos. Sie hüllten ihn ein, loderten auf und dann hinunter auf Füßhöhe und Sam war mild überrascht. Müsste er nicht Schmerzen fühlen?

Die Linie raste von Bobby zu ihm und von ihm zu Dean, bis sich das Dreieck schloss. Das Feuer bildete die Mitte.

Das Auge Gottes.

‚Sag nicht, ich hätte niemals etwas für dich getan', echoten Deans Worte in seinen Ohren. Sam hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Gabriel sich gerade revanchierte. Zögernd entspannte er seine Muskeln, als er merkte, dass das Feuer ihm nichts tat.

Der ihnen besser als Trickster bekannte Mann richtete sich zu seiner nicht unbedingt stattlichen Größe auf. Sein Gesicht hell vom warmen Feuerschein erleuchtet. Ein Mundwinkel kräuselte sich zu dem unverkennbaren Lächeln.

Sam wollte rufen, sich irgendwie verständlich machen, aber die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Der Wind flaute ab und kein Härchen bewegte sich. Im Haus gingen die Lichter aus, ihre Taschenlampen flackerten noch einmal und erloschen. Der Himmel zog sich blitzschnell mit dunklen Wolken zu. Außerhalb ihrer Positionen verschwamm die Welt zu einem undeutlichen Dunkel. Umrisse verloren ihre Konturen, jedes Geräusch erstarb, nicht einmal das Feuer knisterte mehr.

Das Feuer in ihrer Mitte breitete sich aus, obwohl kein brennbares Material hinzugekommen war. Es stob in alle Richtungen, zuckte wild und gefährlich nahe an ihnen entlang, aber kein Funke verließ das Dreieck.

Auf einmal wurde das Feuer von grellem Weiß ersetzt und Sam schloss die tränenden Augen, schirmte sie mit dem Unterarm ab und hoffte, dass Gabriel sich nicht dazu entschlossen hatte, sie ins Nirwana mitzunehmen.

So schnell wie es gekommen war, hörte es auf.

Der Wind kehrte mit einer Intensität zurück, als hätte er sich aufgestaut und fegte die eisige Kälte ins Innere seiner Jacke. Das Rad von Bobbys Rollstuhl quietschte, aber es klang nicht so, als säße er noch darin. Es war mehr das leise Quietschen, das es immer machte, wenn man das Ding leer herum schob.

Schwärze hüllte sie ein. Sam konnte nichts sehen. Nicht das Haus, kein Feuer – weder Dean noch Bobby. Panisch tastete er sich vorwärts, merkte zu spät, dass er eigentlich auf das Feuer zulief – ein Feuer, das nicht mehr brannte. Hastig wich er der Mitte des Dreiecks aus.

Was zum Teufel hatte Gabriel angestellt?

„Dean?!", rief er, hielt sogar die Luft an, um mehr zu hören. Ausgekühlt und steif gefroren setzte er seinen Weg fort. „Bobby!"

Er fühlte sich, als wäre ihm mindestens die Hälfte seiner Lebensgeister ausgesaugt worden. Wahlweise ein Stückchen seiner Seele. Seine Knie und Hände zitterten, das Herz raste und er fror erbärmlich.

Wo waren Dean und Bobby? Lief er überhaupt in die richtige Richtung?

Es war schwer zu sagen, denn Bobbys gesamter Hof bestand aus Kies und genau der knirschte gerade unter seinen Füßen.

„DEAN!"

_**~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~**_

_**24-4 **_

_**~s~  
**_

„Scheiße-…"

Nicht wirklich das Beste, was ihm im Moment einfiel, aber sicherlich das Ehrlichste, als er die Schemen des Mannes erkannte, die er lieber nicht so schnell wieder gesehen hätte.

_Gabriel._ Der Spaßvogel unter dem fliegenden Federhaufen des Himmels.

In Deans Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, stolperten übereinander, verkeilten sich, nur um kurz darauf genauso ratlos wieder bei ihm anzuklopfen.

Sackgasse.

Der Umstand, dass sich anscheinend niemand von ihnen bewegen konnte, machte es nicht gerade angenehmer, einem Engel gegenüber zu stehen, der einen makaberen und manchmal sehr schmerzhaften Sinn für Humor hatte und obendrein einer der gefährlichsten Krieger des Himmels war.

Wie hieß es doch so schön? Tarnung war alles und dieser Gnom beherrschte diese Disziplin besser als alles und jeder, den sie kannten.

Es war einfach nur zum Kotzen; keine Ruhe, kein kurzer Augenblick, nur für sie drei, kein friedliches Lebewohl zu den Schatten der Verlorenen an ihrer Seite.

Zuerst noch entspannt, krümmten sich Finger nun zur Faust, Muskeln gefangen in Starre, bereit, etwas zu zertrümmern, nur gehalten durch unsichtbare Bande.

Belustigung schlich über die Züge des Mannes, der das Dreiergespann vor ihm abschätzend musterte, ehe er schließlich mit seinem Blick bei Dean hängen blieb.

Dessen Herz begann einen Takt schneller zu schlagen, dann noch einen, als er sah, wie dieser Winzling einen Schritt vor tat … ein weiterer folgte, dann Stillstand – was immer der Kerl vorhatte, keine Chance, dass es etwas Gutes war. Und was wollte er überhaupt, hatte er an Weihnachten nichts Besseres zu tun? Engelskram zum Beispiel - ein bisschen in irgendeiner Kirche, über irgendeinem Baum rumzuflattern?

Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf den Zügen des Engels und Augenbrauen wanderten belustigt in die Höhe, als versuchten sie, sich in weiser Voraussicht unter dem Ansatz der Haare zu verstecken.

_Was zum -…? _

Gabriel lächelte mit dem Charme eines kleinen Jungen, der hinter seinem Rücken die geklauten Süßigkeiten versteckte. Mit einem Wink seines Kopfes zur brennenden Christbaumfackel in ihrer Mitte machte er mit angezogenen Armen kurze Flatterbewegungen.

Na Klasse - Big Brother hatte seine Ohren überall, nicht einmal denken konnte man in diesem Land noch, ohne abgehört zu werden.

Halb wütend, halb belustigt heftete sich fragendes Grün auf die Züge des Fremden. Die geballte Faust entspannte sich nur für Sekundenbruchteile, ehe das Grinsen des anderen ebenso schnell wieder verschwand, wie es gekommen war, weggewischt von einem Ausdruck bitterer Entschlossenheit und Eiseskälte und sich eine Hand fest und bestimmend auf Bobbys Schulter nieder ließ.

Dean wollte schreien, sah er doch in dem Blick seines engsten Freundes die gleiche Angst, die er fühlte, dasselbe Verstehen.

_Nicht, nein – bitte nicht ihn …_

Bobbys Augen klammerten sich an Deans, suchten Halt … sagten hilflos so etwas wie Lebewohl.

_NEIN! _

Reißen, ziehen, zerren, alles, um der Falle zu entkommen, in der er bewegungslos hing.

Ab diesem Punkt geschah alles gleichzeitig und Dean konnte später nicht mehr genau sagen, ob es Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden gewesen waren, in denen sich ihr Rad des Schicksals erneute schwindelerregend drehte.

Ein grollender Laut von Sam, dessen Haltung eine perfekte Kopie seiner eigenen; tödlich und zu allem bereit.

_Sammy … _

Ein winziger Seitenblick zu dem Jüngsten und aus blanker Wut wurde Entsetzen, als Gabriels Hand den Boden berührte und ihren gemeinsamen Alptraum erneut aufflammen ließ.

Die Blicke der Brüder trafen sich, ehe sie in einem Meer aus Feuer ertranken, das kurz danach von blendendem Weiß verzehrt wurde und alles mit sich nahm.

_**~s~**_

_Irgendwo im Hintergrund spielte Musik, eines seiner Lieblingslieder, wie Dean erkannte und leise begann er mitzusummen, sein Brummen verborgen in den Stimmen um ihn herum, die ihn beruhigend einhüllten. _

_Eine kühle Bierflasche lag in seiner Hand und eine große Schale Chips wurde zu ihm geschoben, von schlanken, langen Fingern, bei denen seine Fantasie sofort für passende Verwendungszwecke sorgte. Sein Blick glitt daran entlang, folgte dem Verlauf eines anmutigen Armes bis hinauf in ein Gesicht, das ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Strahlend weiße Zähne und frech grinsende Augen umrahmt von blondem, lockigem Haar. _

_Versunken in dem Anblick der jungen Frau, oder besser, deren Hintern in der engen Jeans, nahm er einen Schluck zum Abkühlen, als jemand ihn ansprach …_

„_Dachte ich mir, dass ich dich hier finde …" _

_Deans Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, suchte nach der eigenartig vertrauten Stimme, ehe sein Blick in das Gesicht eines Mannes fiel, der ihn amüsiert musterte. _

_Die Stimmen um sie herum verstummten und die Jukebox hinter ihm spielte jetzt leise einen dieser ewig nervenden Weihnachtsfoltersongs. _

_Deans Stirn verzog sich in grüblerische Falten und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Kerl neben ihm eines dieser klobigen Bezinfeuerzeuge hervorholte und es immer wieder auf und zu schnippen ließ – Klick, klack … klick, klack - ehe der Fremde schließlich eine kleine Flamme züngeln ließ. _

_Gelb und rot dieser winzigen Feuerzungen tanzen vor ihren Augen und Bilder blitzten bei Dean auf; ein Zimmer in Flammen und sein Vater bei ihm… Frauenschreie. Dann sein Bruder umrahmt von tödlicher Hitze und wieder der Schrei einer Sterbenden. _

_Eine Erinnerung nach der anderen folgte: Ein männlicher Körper freiwillig den Flammen übergeben, gleißende Hitze und ein Schmerz so tief, dass er seine Seele zerbrach. _

_Feuer… immer wieder, bis hin zu dem Geruch nach vergossenem Blut in der Luft und einer Explosion, die zwei Gesichter für immer in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte._

_Deans Kopf schoss herum, suchte die junge Frau hinter der Bar, deren Name unausgesprochen auf seinen Lippen lag. _

_Das Lied hinter ihnen wurde abgelöst durch ein weiteres und hätte er seine Waffe in Griffweite gehabt, hätte er dem elektronischen Schreihals hinter ihm die Lichter ausgeschossen. _

_So aber wurde der Griff um die jetzt warme Flasche in seiner Hand stärker, als er an die Wochen danach dachte, an die Leere in ihm, an das nagende Gefühl der Schuld und an seinen kleinen Bruder - Verrat, gebrüllte Worte und verletzten Stolz und an erdrückende Einsamkeit inmitten seiner Familie, oder besser, dem spärlichen Rest davon. _

_Ein leises Räuspern, ein Blick zurück zu dem Mann neben ihm und in Gabriels Augen, die ihn wissend und ohne den sonst üblichen verhöhnenden Unterton taxierten. _

„_Kleine Brüder können furchtbar anstrengend sein, oder was meinst du, Dean?" Eine Pause folgte. _

_Dieser sparte sich eine Antwort, konnte Gabriel doch zusehen, wie er mit dem verwirrenden Scrabble seiner Gedanken zurecht kam, da der Engel ja von Privatsphäre nicht viel zu halten schien. _

_Und er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, ehe es weiter ging: "Ich sage dir mein Freund, besonders deiner ist eine wirkliche Nervensäge - hin und her – entscheidungsfreudig ist was anderes." _

_Okay, jetzt wurde Dean ernstlich sauer und drehte sich auf dem kleinen Barhocker dem anderen entgegen. „Wir sind ganz bestimmte keine Freunde - was soll das, du Spinner? Wieder eine deiner kleinen Lektionen? Ich kann auf diesen Scheiß verzichten und ich schwöre, wenn noch jemand versucht, mir seine Ratschläge aufzudrücken, dem hau ich eine rein, egal ob Engel, Dämon oder Gott persönlich!"_

_Leiser dann, drohend: „Bring mich zurück und lass uns in Frieden, zumindest diesen Abend hätte man uns eine Pause gönnen können. Ich hab so die Schnauze voll von eurem apokalyptischen Mist!" Die Flasche knallte auf den Tresen, Bier schwappte unbeachtet heraus. _

_Gabriel hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Hey, hey, ruhig Blut, das hier ist nicht mein Traum, das ist deiner … und ich kann nichts für all den Kram, in den ihr euch selbst rein geschaukelt habt. Und mal so nebenbei, du bist nicht der Einzige, der seine Ruhe will, aber mal ehrlich … Sam kann einem auch gehörig den Tag versauen."_

_Fragende Blicke. _

„_Ach ich bitte dich Dean, der Kerl hat mehr Stimmungsschwankungen als eine Frau in den Wechseljahren. Einmal verflucht er alles im Himmel, verliert seinen Glauben und lässt meinen kleinen Bruder auf die Menschheit los – nebenbei bemerkt nicht unser Fehler, sondern eurer – und dann steht er da an Weihnachten und beginnt für seinen großen Bruder um ein Wunder zu bitten."_

_Noch größer konnten die Fragezeichen über Deans Kopf nicht werden und so fuhr Gabriel unbeirrt fort: „Keiner von ihnen dort oben" – ein kurzer Ruck mit dem Kopf zur Decke - „würde auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, Sam zu helfen – wirklich niemand – aber nun gut, ich mache eben gerne Dinge, die … na ja, nicht ins Schema meines alten Herren passen."_

_Dean wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihm blieb sprachlos der Mund offen stehen – Sam hatte bitte was getan? _

„_Ja, ja … meine Güte, bist du heute wieder schnell. Als du deine kleine Auszeit auf dem Klo genommen hast, stand klein Sammy eine Etage höher und hat mir unwissend bettelnd in den Ohren gelegen – hab eben eine Schwäche für euch, also … na ja." _

_Die Umgebung begann sich zu verändern, hölzerne Wände versanken in hellem Licht, die Musik verstummte, genau wie die leisen Geräusche der jungen Frau, die Gläser in dem kleinen Becken hinter der Bar spülte. _

_Dean und Gabriel standen sich jetzt gegenüber inmitten einer Landschaft aus purem, warmen Weiß und zum ersten Mal wurde Dean die Präsenz und Stärke vor ihm richtig bewusst. Er hätte schwören können, weiße Schwingen hinter dem Engel vor ihm zu sehen, nur ein Schatten und doch so voller Kraft, dass er beinahe einen Schritt zurück gewichen wäre. Aber wohin? Hier gab es nichts, selbst der Boden unter seinen Füßen bestand aus wattigem Licht. _

_Lange sagte niemand von ihnen etwas, bis Gabriel sich einen Ruck gab: „Ich kann die, die ihr verloren habt, nicht für euch zurückholen, aber ich kann - etwas anderes…", eine bedeutungsschwere Pause folgte: „Sag niemals, ich hätte nichts für dich getan, Dean." Eine Hand berührte ihn an der Stirn und alles um ihn herum versank, noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte. _

_**~s~**  
_

„Dean!"

Hände, die leicht an seiner Schulter rüttelten, Finger, die vorsichtig über seine Stirn strichen.

„Dean, komm schon …"

Er lag auf dem Boden, im Rücken die kleinen Kieselsteine vom Innenhof, soviel war klar, aber warum er bei dieser Arsch-Kälte hier im Dreck lag, war es weniger.

Und dann echoten Gabriels Worte in seinem Kopf wieder, ließen ihn mit einem Ruck nach oben schießen, die Augen im Schreck weit aufgerissen.

Hektische Atmung und Blitze vor seinen Augen zogen ihn wieder in die andere Richtung, als ein Arm sich in seinen Rücken schob, ihn stützte und hielt.

Er hörte Stimmen, wusste, man redete mit ihm, denn sein Name tröpfelte immer wieder durch seine Synapsen, die ihm zeigten, dass Hören noch funktionierte.

Aber alles andere war wie erstarrt, denn sein Blick hing an einem umgestürzten, leeren Rollstuhl, der verschmort seine runden Beine in den Himmel streckte. Dort, wo einmal der Sitz gewesen war, gähnte ein schwarzes Loch im Leder, das aussah, als wäre eine Granate darauf explodiert.

_Bobby_.

Dass er den Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte, merkte er erst, als dieser Deans Gesicht in die Hände nahm und zu sich drehte.

„Junge, bist du in Ordnung?" Ein tränenfeuchter Blick des Ältesten direkt in die Seele seines angenommenen Sohnes.

Und da begriff Dean, was so anders war, Bobby kniete auf dem Boden, war wohl aus eigener Kraft zu ihm _gelaufen_.

Ein erstickter Seufzer, der in einem halben Schluchzer endete, ehe er selber auf den Beinen war, seinen Freund, Vater mit sich zog und ihn so fest er nur konnte in die Arme schloss.

Ohne sich von dem völlig überwältigten Mann zu lösen, griff Dean zur Seite, zog seinen Bruder, von dem er wusste, dass er dicht bei ihnen stand, an der Jacke zu sich und damit mit in die Umarmung. Scheiß auf versteckte Emotionen, scheiß auf gezeigte Gefühle unter Männern, immerhin war es hier draußen, bis auf die glühenden Überreste des Baumes hinter ihnen, stockfinster.

Dass Sam nur mühsam, genau wie er selber, um Beherrschung kämpfte, verrieten seine angespannten Schultern unter der Hand seines wissenden Bruders. Wer von ihnen mehr zitterte, keiner wusste es, aber es war auch egal.

Ein Windstoß glitt durch die eisige Nacht, ließ Funken tanzen, aus denen kurz ein wehmütig grinsendes Gesicht auf die kleine Familie blickte.

„_Frohe Weihnachten" , _nur ein Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen um sie herum.

**- Ende -**


End file.
